DinoThunder Ninjetti
by Arwennicole
Summary: Everything gets turned upside down for Kimberly now. COMPLETED!
1. Welcome to Reefside

DinoThunder Ninjetti

By

Nicole and KAOliver

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them. My partner KAOliver owns the plot. I just own the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Things are going to be turned upside down for Kimberly now.**

DinoThunder Ninjetti

Chapter 1: Welcome to Reefside

Kira Ford walked into the high school her brown with blond streaks wavy hair tied back into a loose pony tail. Her brown eyes were searching for her three best friends. Granted the three were all guys but it didn't matter because the year before, their junior year, they had all become the dino thunder rangers and fought against the evil mutant Mesogog and his flunkies. Now they were back to being normal teens again having used all of the power of their dino gems to destroy Mesogog for good.

The girl smiled, it was strange to think how much all of their lives had changed thanks to the dino gems and their science teacher, as she spotted the three boys making their way towards her.

"Hey Kira," Conner greeted as he walked up to her. "How was your summer?" He asked.

"Same old same old. And what about yours?" She answered with another question.

"Oh you know kicking the ball around dating girls."

The others laughed and rolled their eyes at knowing their leaders notorious fickle mind when it came to girls. "I spent my summer looking up stuff on the net. Did you now that people had started a fan club dedicated to us," said Ethan put in.

"Really how interesting, I spent the summer on vacation with my dad. We did the European tour thing. It was pretty cool," Trent commented.

Kira was no longer paying any attention to the guys. Her attention was focused instead on a pretty girl dressed in a long-sleeved tight green shirt and baggy pants. Her dirty blond hair was shoulder length and layered so it had a flyaway look. Her green eyes were drawn in confusion as she stared at a piece of paper in her hand then looked up at the number on the door of the nearest class room and looked very put upon. "Hi I'm Kira need some help," she asked as she walked towards the new girl drawing the guys' attention to her as well.

"Please and thank you. I just moved here and I have no idea where my first period class is. I'm Hannah by the way Hannah Hart," the blond commented with a grin.

"What's your first period class?"

"12th grade history in room 211. This is room 318. Please tell me you know where room 211is," Hannah almost begged.

"Heck we can take you there. We have history first period as well," said Kira with a smile as she looped an arm with Hannah's.

Hannah grinned back, "I am so glad I ran into someone like you Kira," she commented. The guys merely rolled their eyes as they followed the girls into the class room before taking seats behind the two of them. The teacher walked in with a smile. All of the boys took one look at her and began to drool.

The teacher was petite, tiny even standing at only about 5' 1". Her caramel hair hung just past her shoulders and had blond highlights. She wore it down with an off center part. Her eyes were doe brown and sparkled with hidden mischief. Almost hidden, and so small that it didn't attract much attention was the scar that curled from her ear to her temple.

She sure didn't look old enough to be a teacher, heck she didn't look old enough to be out of high school. "Good morning class," the woman greeted with a grin. "Welcome to first period History. I'm Miss Hart. You all can call me Miss H if you feel the need to," she stated as her eyes paused a bit longer on Hannah who smiled back at Miss Hart. "I would like to congratulate you on making it here. This is the first day of your last year in high school. How many of you know what you are planning on doing next year?" she asked. Only a few people raised their hands, Hannah and Kira with them. Miss Hart looked at them before nodding at Kira first.

"I plan on going to Reefside Community also I kinda have a C.D. in the works," she informed.

Hannah smiled "I also plan on attending Reefside Community. That is if I don't do well in the Pan-Global try outs," Hannah put in.

"Nice," Kim commented, "I want you all to remember that just because this is a history class doesn't mean that you shouldn't apply what you learn towards your actions in the future. After all a great man once said, 'If history repeats it self then obviously we haven't learned our lesson." The bell rang signaling the end of class. "That's the bell. I'll see you all tomorrow as we begin learning about the Nomadic cultures."

Everyone smiled as they got up and left. Kira stuck close to Hannah comparing schedules.

"Looks like we have all the same classes," said Kira.

"Awesome. I was so worried that I was gonna be the outsider. You know starting at a new school at the beginning of senior year and all. I really appreciate this," she extended her smile to the guys as well. "My mom told me that I would make friends but I wasn't so sure." Connor smiled at the blond.

"Well we aim to please," he commented.

Ethan and Trent both rolled their eyes knowing that their habitually in love friend had fallen

once again.

**(Last period of the day)**

Dr. Tommy Oliver stood in front of his senior class smiling at them. "As you know this is your final year at Reefside High school. For science class you will not have a final exam," The entire class cheered, not thinking any farther than the whole no exam thing. "Instead you will all do a research paper on an animal that you believe exemplifies the traits you see in your self. The paper must be at least 5 pages long and include, title page and bibliography," he instructed. The students all groaned, they should have realized that they wouldn't get out of it that easy. "You will have two days to come up with an animal that you feel represents you," he added. The bell then rang announcing the end of the school day, "All right class I'll see you tomorrow," he informed. Everyone stood up and collected their stuff before filing out in an orderly fashion.

Kira smiled at her new friend, "So Hannah want to go hang out at the cyber café?" She asked.

"Sure," Hannah replied with a smile as she followed Kira outside.

Once out side of the school building Hannah looked back and saw Miss Hart standing by the door. Subtly without her new friends noticing, Hannah tilted her head towards Kira then put a pleading look in her eyes. Her mother then rolled her eyes and nodded her head before pointing to her watch and giving her the number 8. Hannah smiled and nodded back to her mother.

**Author's note: Sorry everyone who's been waiting for updates. But I'm moving so it's a little hard. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Ninjetti

Chapter 2: Ninjetti Power 

The cyber café had cleared out so that it was only Trent, Kira, Conner, Hannah and Ethan left in it. The five were laughing and talking amongst themselves as Dr. Oliver walked into the café. "Hey Dr. O," Ethan greeted.

"Hello Ethan, Kira, Conner, Trent and Hannah right," said Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah, Hannah. I just moved here," said the blond with a smile. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and a pack of monsters appeared. Hannah's eyes widened in shock and the others rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"I thought the monsters were gone," Trent commented.

Before they could attack however the lot of them disappeared. Hailey looked shock and scared as the five former heroes plus one disappeared in a flash of light. Her eyes flew back to the bird like creatures.

"Uh nice birdies."

**(Phaedos)**

The group landed in a heap and began to study their surroundings. Tommy recognized the place and groaned. "Dr. O?" Conner questioned as he stood up.

"We're in Phaedos," Tommy said bluntly.

"Where," The former Dino Rangers asked.

"Phaedos, the place where the former Ninjetti rangers received their powers," Hannah informed, looking around curiously.

Tommy stared at the blond, "How did you know that?" He asked. Hannah blushed.

"I studied the rangers. My two older brothers are rangers after all," she replied.

"Who?" Conner asked curiously.

"Hunter and Blake," stated Hannah matter of factly, "they were the…"

"Thunder Storm Ninjas," Kira finished.

"We met," Trent muttered.

"Oh so you're the dino thunder rangers. Hunter and Blake both sang your praises when they got back to Blue Bay Harbor," Hannah commented.

"Um isn't it kind of impossible for Blake to be you brother. Him being well..." Conner trailed off

"We are all adopted. My mom adopted me first when my real mom left me on her door step when I was 12. Hunter is my biological brother. He and Blake got close in one of the foster homes Hunter was put in. When he and Blake ran away they tried to find me. Mom took them in as well then. Blake often jokes that him and Hunter were stray cats that mom started feeding so they just refused to leave. If you want to know the truth the only kid that is biologically mom's is Kylie and she's only nine," Hannah explained.

"OK, that clears everything up, I was wondering why those two seemed so close," Kira commented.

The crew returned to studying the landscape again. "So Dr. O. any brilliant ideas?" Ethan asked.

"Welcome rangers," a mysterious voice greeted.

The rangers turned to see a beautiful woman with a bikini to and a loin cloth. All of the boys, minus Tommy of course, gaped openly at her. "Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Dulcea, why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"As I'm sure you have already noticed Earth has fallen under attack once again. They only way to save it is to once again invoke the power of the Ninjetti," Dulcea informed. "Follow me," she added as she turned and led the way up to the temple.

"Here we go again," Tommy muttered.

"All of you stand in a circle and focus your energies," she instructed.

The six former power rangers got into a circle. "Breath deeply and focus on yourself. Only you exist," the warrior murmured as she wove her spell.

**(Conner's mind)**

Conner felt himself drifting as he focused inwards. Suddenly a vision of Hannah flashed through his mind. She lay crumpled in his arms and there was blood every where. He shivered as he shoved that thought away. "_Hannah's fine_," he thought as he took another deep breath and centered himself again. All of a sudden he was standing in an open field, the grass was green and he had the urge to run so run he did. Faster and faster he ran, with every step he took his momentum increased until he leapt…..back into the present.

**(Kira's mind)**

Kira sighed as she sank into her inner self. Songs floated through her mind and she pushed them away clearing her mind completely. A black panther flashed across her mind, wounded and next to dead but she shoved that out as well focusing only on her self and her desires. Suddenly she felt weightless as if she were flying. Higher and higher she flew almost as if she could reach the sun. Higher and faster she flew until she flew….. back into herself.

**(Ethan's Mind)**

Ethan felt like he would never be able to sink into his mind. His brain was just to busy filing away facts and other useful bits of information. Struggling he finally managed to shove numbers, facts, and data far from his mind, focusing only on himself. His breathing evened out and suddenly he felt alive and was swinging and jumping. No longer moving as human but jumping and swinging as if from tree to tree. Faster and faster he went until finally he jumped…..back into his own body.

**(Hannah's mind)**

Hannah used the meditation technique that her mother had taught her, slowing her breathing down and focusing completely inward. She felt like she was 12 years old again desperately trying to please a mother who could care less and only receiving praise from her gymnastics teacher. She flipped, cart wheeled and jumped as if she were boneless as if she had no vertebrae. She flipped and moved until she flipped backwards…..back into the present.

**(Trent's mind)**

Trent tried to focus but he kept seeing his father as Mesogog again. It scared him, but he knew that he had to focus. He couldn't let his team mates down. They were counting on him. Breathing deeply he focused inward only hearing his own breathing. He moved swiftly and deftly, not making any sound as he crouched and prowled as if hunting. The shadows concealed him, hid him and when he leapt…..he leapt back into his body.

**(Tommy's mind)**

Tommy focused inward immediately falling into his spirit and letting it guide him. He was flying, soaring on the wind feeling free to go where he chose. Suddenly the wind disappeared and he fell. His mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Before he hit the ground he felt himself be lifted up as his wind returned. In his minds eye he saw sparkling doe brown eyes as the pink crane flew beside him as he flew…..back to the present.

**(Back to the plateau)**

Dulcea smiled as they all came back to them selves. With her power she could easily see their animal spirits. She turned back to the alter and opened a box that contained morphers similar to the ones they had used before only instead of dinosaurs inside of the gems, their animal spirits resided in the gems. She pulled out the red one first. "For Conner, swift and brave you are the red leopard," she informed.

She placed the bracelet on his wrist and in a flash of red light he was back in uniform only his helmet was identical to the first mighty morphin power ranger rather than his dino thunder helmet.

"For Kira, compassionate and free, the yellow eagle," she told Kira. She placed the bracelet on her wrist and in a flash of yellow light she was back in uniform as well only with a slightly different helmet.

"For Ethan, intelligent and true, you have the blue monkey," she informed. She placed the blue bracelet on the black boys wrist and in a flash of light the blue ranger returned.

"For Hannah, mysterious and flexible, the green python," Dulcea told her. She smiled slightly mysteriously as she handed Hannah her morpher. In a flash of green Hannah stood as the first female green power ranger, her out fit identical to Kira's only green.

"For Trent, stealth and loyalty, the black panther," she informed. Everyone but Tommy was shocked expecting Trent to be the white ranger again. Dulcea handed Trent his morpher and in a flash of black Trent stood as the black ranger.

"And for Tommy," she paused slightly as she looked at the older man, "You have been through much since you last were here, Lord of the Skies. You lost your "Hart" and the wind beneath your wings," she informed. Everyone looked at Tommy not understanding what Dulcea was talking about but Tommy knew exactly what she was talking about. "You will need to learn to forgive her if you ever plan to have full power again. White falcon, lord of the skies," Dulcea finished as she handed the white morpher to Tommy. In a flash of white Tommy stood the white falcon ranger once more. "Now go and save the world once more," she told them. In a flash of light they were gone. No one noticed the flash of pink that arrived as they disappeared. "My little crane. They will need you eventually especially the falcon," Dulcea informed as she smiled at Kimberly.

Kimberly stared at Dulcea confused, "But I am no longer a ranger. I gave the crane up to Kat remember."

"Yes but the crane was never hers. It was always yours and now it is time to reclaim it. Kimberly, fierce and agile, loyal and true, you are the pink crane," she answered.

In a flash of pink light Kim stood as the pink ranger once more. "Keep your identity and presence a secret my crane at least until he is ready to see you," she instructed. Kim nodded needing no elaboration on who exactly he was.

**(Hailey's Cyberspace Café**)

Hailey was still desperately trying to keep the bird like creatures from destroying her café, when a flash of light heralded the return of the rangers.

"Hey ugly! Try picking on someone who can fight back," shouted the Red Ranger.

Hailey breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the rangers and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown of confusion however when she noted the differences in the uniforms and the new female ranger.

"Red leopard Staff," said the Red ranger

"Blue Monkey Shield," said the blue ranger

"Yellow Eagle Grips," said the yellow ranger

"Green Python Whip," said the newest ranger

"Black Panther Dagger," said the black ranger

The combo of attacks pushed the bird monsters into a retreat and killed plenty of others. "All right," said yellow and green at the same time

"Awesome," said the blue and black rangers

"Back in action," said the red ranger

"Here we go again," the white ranger commented as he scanned the premises for watchers before demorphing.

"Tommy! You changed colors with Trent. What's this color number five?" Hailey asked with a smirk.

"No two," Tommy replied his eyes scanning almost hopefully for a petite brown haired woman dressed in pink. "Remember I was white once before. I'll catch you later," the science teacher informed. as he beat a hasty exit looking a bit down hearted at his memories of being a white ranger.

"Ok weird," said Kira.

"What's his problem?" asked Ethan

Hailey shrugged, "Bad memories I guess," she replied.

Then Hannah looked at her watch. "Oh my god it's quarter after eight. I promised mom I'd be home at eight o'clock sharp," she exclaimed. "Catch you guys in school tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she to rushed out the door.


	3. New Life

Chapter 3: New Life

Kimberly was sitting in her study when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Hannah," she answered. Hannah peeked in and stepped into her mother's study. "You're late," Kimberly commented. Hannah bit her lip.

"Um…yeah…about that," Hannah answered.

Kimberly looked up and she removed her glasses looking at her daughter. "Well, mom, you see…" Hannah started. Kimberly sat back in her chair waiting for her daughter's explanation. "Mom, I was chosen to become a Power Ranger," she finished. Hannah lifted her wrist to show her the morpher that Dulcea placed on her wrist. Kimberly stood up with a smile on her face.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," she commented.

Kimberly embraced her daughter with a sigh. "You just take care of yourself out there okay?" Kimberly asked. Hannah nodded and Kimberly kissed her daughter's cheek.

**(Cyber Café)**

The others were sitting around when they noticed that their Red Ranger was still off in another world. Kira waved her hand in front of Conner's face. "Hello, Earth to Conner," she told him. Conner shook his head slightly and looked at the others.

"What?" He asked.

"You've been off in a whole new world ever since Hannah left," Kira commented.

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so?" He asked.

"You're crushing on the new girl," Ethan commented.

"Shut up," Conner mumbled.

Conner then looked at the clock. "I have soccer practice," he informed. He stood up and left the cyber café before any of the others could say anything to him. Ethan winced when Kira hit him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ethan asked.

Kira glared at him slightly. "You know what for," she replied. Trent wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders as they got up and left.

**(Reefside Library)**

Hannah was working on her homework when she became aware that someone was sitting next to her. She looked over to see that it was Kira. "Oh hey, Kira," she greeted.

"Hey, Hannah, what you working on?" Kira asked.

"I'm just working on a few things," Hannah replied.

"So you're a gymnast?"

Hannah nodded her head slowly. "Yep, all my life," she replied. Kira nodded her head with a grin. "My mom's my coach, after my birthmother abandoned me, my mom took over and became my mom and she became my gymnastics coach. We've wont a lot of competitions and I just want to go to the Pan-Globals," Hannah explained.

"That's a neat dream," Kira commented.

Hannah nodded. "It is, my mom's been nothing but supportive. I mean, she has lost a lot that included her dreams. She just wants my siblings and me to achieve ours," she answered.

"I can see that your brothers have," Kira commented.

Hannah again nodded and she looked at her watch. "I should go," she informed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Kira answered.

"See ya," Hannah told her.

**(Hart Home)**

Hannah opened the door and she set her backpack down. "What a way to greet your brother," a voice commented. Hannah looked over and she gasped.

"Hunter! Tori! What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Hunter stood up and embraced his sister. "Mom called me and told me that you're a Power Ranger now," he replied. Hannah hugged Hunter back with a smile.

"But I don't get why you guys came all the way from Blue Bay Harbor just to see me because I'm a Power Ranger again?" She asked.

"Well, we came for a visit," he replied.

"Don't you remember? Moms going back into competition this weekend."

Hannah gasped. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" She gasped. They laughed slightly. Hannah then walked towards the gym that they built in the basement.

Kimberly was lifting some weights when Hannah came downstairs. "Hey, mom," she greeted.

"Hey, Hannah," Kimberly answered.

Hannah sat down at the desk while watching her mom. "You need something?" She asked.

"Nope," Hannah replied.

Kimberly sat up and she grabbed the pink towel next to her. "Mom, are you ready for the competition?" She asked. Kimberly looked over at Hannah.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Hannah smiled. "I'm happy for you, mom," she commented. Kimberly smiled back as she stood up.

"Well, I have to have a life outside of being a mother and a teacher," Kimberly teased.

Hannah laughed along with her mother. "Have you talked to Dr. Oliver?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not yet, baby," she replied.

"Mom…"

"Hannah don't you dare start with me."

"Mom he has to know."

"Hannah Hart, I told you not to get started with me on that."

Kimberly let out a sigh. "It's difficult, sweetie. I'm scared of what he'll say," she answered. Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, mom," Hannah told her.

Kimberly walked over and she placed her hands on her daughter's face. "I'll tell him okay? When the time is right I'll tell him. Now is not the time especially since you told me he's a Ranger again," she assured her. Hannah placed her hands over hers and nodded. "You just worry about your Ranger duties, schoolwork, and gymnastics okay?" She asked.

"Okay," Hannah answered.

Kimberly kissed Hannah's forehead. "Now, let's go get your brother and his girlfriend all situated," she commented. Hannah nodded and followed Kimberly upstairs.

Kimberly looked at Hunter and Tori. "Ok, you two, here are the rules. Rule number one, I don't want you two having sex in this house," she informed. Hannah giggled behind her hand.

"Mom," Hunter groaned.

"I'm being serious and that's the only rule in the house," Kimberly informed.

Hannah went upstairs to her room. She closed and locked her door, sat down on her bed, and opened her diary.

_September 3, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I have met the cutest guy that God could ever put on this planet. He's the star soccer player on the school soccer team. His name is Conner McKnight. He's so cute, no guy could compare to him. There's something about him that makes him different from the others. There's pain in his eyes, a horrible kind of pain that only two people I have known to go through it. Someone's hurt him and I hope that he can heal._

_What am I saying? I've only known this guy what a day? But I feel like I've known him forever. Okay, I have to stop this now, I'm sounding crazy. I've only met this guy. He's my team mate now._

_How is he my team mate? Today I've also become the Green Python Ranger. It's an amazing feeling, diary. I can see why Hunter, Blake, and mom have been Rangers as long as they have. The powers just amazing and the fact that I'll be help the world just makes it better._

_So far nothing else new about the Dr. Oliver and mom relationship. Mom's still afraid and I don't blame her really. Nine years being apart from him. I just hope she'll gain the strength to tell him._

_Hannah_

Hannah closed her diary and unlocked her door.

That night, Kimberly was checking on her kids when she came into Hannah's room. A smile came across her face as she looked at her oldest daughter. She walked over and pushed some of the hair out of her teenaged daughter's face. She kissed the side of her head before leaving the room.

Kimberly was sitting up in bed reading when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Kylie standing there. "Everything okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mommy, can I stay with you?" Kylie asked.

"Sure," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly lifted the blankets up and let Kylie get herself comfortable beside her. Kylie placed her head on Kimberly's side and fell asleep. Kimberly kissed the top of Kylie's head and smiled. She closed her book and turned off the light. Soon she was asleep with her daughter beside her.


	4. Back to Action

Chapter 4: Back to Action

Kimberly walked into the gym with her towel around her neck and a water bottle in her hand. She set her things down and started stretching a bit. Once she was all set, she got onto the balance beam and started practicing for the competition. Kimberly was a bit nervous, speaking that this was her first competition in nine years. "You still look amazing," a voice commented. Kimberly stopped and she looked over to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy…what are you doing here?" She asked.

She jumped off the balance beam and looked over at him. "Speaking this is a gym, came to work out myself," he replied. Kimberly smiled slightly as she leaned against the balance beam. "So…uh…how have you been?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I've been doing great," she replied.

"Good to hear."

Kimberly bit her lip as she suddenly felt really uncomfortable around him. "Tommy…there's something I have to…" Tommy's morpher went off.

"I have to go," he put in.

She nodded and watched as he ran out of the gym. She bit her lip and lowered her head slightly as she played with her ring, almost relieved that he was called out to fight.

**(Battlefield)**

Hannah cried out in pain when she was thrown back against a building. "You okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

She winced and held her head. "We should morph," Conner commented.

"Right," they answered.

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" They shouted.

Hannah gasped and did several back flips when the monster tried throwing blasts at her. However, just as she went to stand up again, a blast hit her in the stomach. "HANNAH!" The Rangers shouted. However, before she hit the ground, she felt someone catch her.

"Looks like you guys need a little help," Tommy commented.

He helped Hannah stand up and they went after the monster. However, after awhile, they were losing. "Let's take it to the next level," Conner suggested.

"Good idea," Tommy answered.

"RED RANGER POWER!" Conner shouted.

"GREEN RANGER POWER!" Hannah shouted.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" Ethan shouted.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Kira shouted.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" Trent shouted.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy shouted.

The monster laughed as he threw a blast at the Rangers, knocking them on their backs.

**(The Gym)**

Kimberly was still practicing when she suddenly felt that the Rangers were in trouble. "Oh, no," she whispered. She jumped off the balance beam and went to an empty room. She looked around and took a deep breath. "PINK RANGER POWER!" She shouted. She looked down at herself in her old uniform and took a deep breath as she reached into the bag next to her, pulling out the cloak that Andros let her borrow. She pulled it over her shoulders and pulled the hood on. Remembering what Dulcea told her, not to reveal herself until the time was right. She then ran out of the room.

**(Battlefield)**

Hannah held her side and looked up when the monster stood in front of them. "I thought you guys were supposed to be tough?" The monster laughed. He was about to administer the final blow to Hannah when a blast hit him from behind. "WHAT?" The monster shouted. A cloaked figure stood there with a blaster in hand.

"Back off," the figure snapped.

"And you're going to stop me?" The monster laughed.

"We'll see."

The figure's blaster glowed brightly and shot a blast at the monster, knocking it on it's back. The figure pulled out a saber. "What on…" Tommy trailed off. The Rangers were stunned at this stranger defeated the monster on their own. Conner stood up holding his side staring at the figure once the monster was defeated.

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

The figure looked at them. "A friend," was their only reply. In a blink of an eye, the figure was gone.

**(The Gym)**

Kimberly ran back into the gym with Andros's cloak in her hand. She quickly ran over to her gym bag and put the cloak inside. She grabbed her things and she left the gym.

**(Hart Home)**

Kimberly let out a sigh as she showered and changed, forgetting about her conversation with Tommy. She looked up when Hannah came running in. "Mom! You won't believe what happened," she told her.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah sat down across from her and told her about the fight and the cloaked figure that saved them. "Did this person say anything?" Kimberly asked.

"They told us that they were a friend before they disappeared," Hannah replied.

Kimberly smiled at her daughter. "Well, let's hope this person stays on our side," Hannah commented.

"I'm sure they will," Kimberly answered.

**(Somewhere in Angel Grove)**

A low hiss could be heard as the new evil watched the figure win the fight. "No!" The person hissed. Zeltrax entered the room.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked.

The evil woman turned and looked at Zeltrax. "Your monster didn't work, Zeltrax," she hissed.

"These things take time," he answered.

"I want those Rangers gone," she hissed.

Zeltrax placed his hands on her face. "Patience, my dear. You'll finally destroy Kimberly and Kylie Hart and I will be able to destroy Dr. Tommy Oliver," he assured her.

"We better, Zeltrax. I've been trying to get rid of her for nine years," she hissed.

"And you will."

The woman looked back at the screen to see Kimberly tucking Kylie into her bed. "I will destroy you!" She snapped. Zeltrax watched as the image switched to Tommy looking over some of the Ranger Video Diary that he had created.

"There is no escape for you this time, Dr. Tommy Oliver," he laughed.


	5. Bitter Change

Chapter 5: Bitter Changed

Kimberly came to the gym, she was so nervous that she was almost shaking. "Mommy, are you okay?" Kylie asked. Kimberly smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm okay, munchkin, I'm just very nervous," she replied.

Kimberly kissed Kylie's forehead and looked at Hannah. "Don't worry, mom, I'll keep an eye on her," Hannah assured her. She smiled as she kissed Hannah's cheek.

"Next up, Miss Kimberly Hart, from Reefside, California," the announcer announced.

Kimberly stood up and she got up onto the balance beam.

Hannah watched as her mom once again went to achieve her dream once again. She looked up when she saw the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Ryan, Kelsey, Dana, Carter, and Captain Mitchell coming in. She waved for them to show them where they were. Kylie jumped up and she ran over to Ryan. She jumped into her uncle's arms and they sat down watched as Kimberly finished her form.

Kimberly took a deep breath as she jumped off the edge, spun around and landed in the perfect pose. "That was Miss Kimberly Hart from Reefside, California," the announcer announced.

Kimberly walked backstage and she wiped the sweat from her face with her towel. "Well those were the greatest moves I have ever seen," a voice commented. Kimberly looked over her shoulder and shrieked when she saw that it was Ryan. She hurried over and embraced her brother. She kissed his cheek with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Heard you were in a gymnastics competition, came to see how you'll do," Captain Mitchell replied.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Captain Mitchell. "I'm so happy to see you dad," she murmured. Captain Mitchell hugged his daughter backa nd kissed the top of her head.

"As am I to see you," he answered.

Kimberly kissed Captain Mitchell's cheek before pulling back. "I'm really nervous," she commented. Captain Mitchell placed his hands on her face.

"I know it's been awhile, but you'll be great," he assured her.

Kimberly smiled and placed her hands over his. "Competitors, please come out to the middle of the room," the announcer instructed. Kimberly took a deep breath.

"Well, wish me luck," she commented.

"Good luck, Kim," They told her.

Kimberly walked out into the middle of the room. "In third place, LeAnn Hawthorne from Los Angeles California," the announcer announced. Kimberly bit her lip and closed her eyes. "In second place Rosa McDonald from Angel Grove, California," the announcer announced. Kimberly held her breath waiting to see who had won first place. "And in first place…Kimberly Hart from Reefside, California," the announcer announced. Kimberly let out a small shriek as she was handed her medal. She couldn't believe it, after nine years of not doing gymnastics she still had it.

Carter grinned as he hugged Kimberly tight as she hurried over to them. "You did great," Dana commented. Kylie ran over to Kimberly once she let Carter go.

"YOU WON!" Kylie shouted.

Kimberly picked Kylie up and kissed her cheek. "That I did, sweetie," she answered.

**(The Beach)**

Hunter and Tori were walking down the beach hand in hand enjoying the greatest day ever. "It's nice here. Too bad we have to go back in a couple of days," she commented. Hunter kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Yeah, well, we have jobs now," he reminded.

Tori placed her head on his shoulder with a smile. They stopped and sat on the beach watching the waves hit the sand. She giggled when she felt him kiss her neck. "Hunter…don't," she giggled.

"Why?" He asked smiling against her neck.

"That tickles," she replied.

Hunter grinned as he nipped at her neck again. Tori lied back on the sand and pulled him down for a kiss. Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. "What's going on here?" A voice asked. They pulled back to see Blake standing there.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" Hunter asked standing up.

He helped Tori up off the ground. "I dropped by for a visit. Good thing I came when I did," Blake replied.

"Blake, let me explain," Hunter insisted.

"I don't to hear it, bro. I thought I could trust you, but you had to go behind my back and take my girl."

"You two broke up dimwit."

"Didn't mean you could snatch her up."

"Dude, we never wanted you to find out this way."

Hunter then stumbled back a couple of feet when he felt a punch land on his face. "Hunter!" Tori gasped. Hunter glared at Blake before he punched him back. Soon both guys were on the ground beating each other. Tori had tried to break it up, but she wasn't able to. She saw Kimberly's truck pull up and she went to get her.

Kimberly got out of her truck just as Tori came running up the hill. "Miss Hart, Hunter and Blake are practically tearing each other's heads off," Tori informed worriedly. Kimberly hurried down the hill behind Tori to see Tommy there trying to pry the boys apart.

"Hunter and Blake," she snapped.

Hunter and Blake stopped and looked up. Kimberly had her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing?" She demanded. They stood up shooting daggers at each other. "Look at yourselves, what was this supposed to solve, hmm?" She asked.

"Mom, you don't understand…" Kimberly cut Blake off.

"I don't want to hear it, Blake. You two are supposed to set an example for Kylie. Beating each other up over a girl is not the way to go," she scolded.

She looked at Hunter and Blake with a sigh. "Go cool off you two," she instructed. Hunter wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder as he walked off. Blake grabbed his motocross bike and drove off down the street.

"Mom? You're their mother?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly looked over at Tommy. "Surprised?" She asked. Kimberly turned and went to walk back up the hill. Tommy caught up with her.

"So how's Cole?" He asked.

"He's doing great, he and Alyssa are planning on getting married soon," she replied.

"You okay with that?"

Kimberly stopped and looked at Tommy with a quizzical look. "What?" She asked.

"Wasn't he the guy you left me for?" He asked.

Kimberly resisted the urge to laugh. "Tommy, I was Cole's mentor. As well as Carter, Wes, and Eric's mentor," she replied. Tommy bit his tongue feeling stupid. Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, I didn't send you that letter," she snapped. Tommy looked at her.

"You did so," he insisted.

"I did not. You should know me better than that."

She shook her head. "Well I guess I don't. it seems that instead of coming to Trini's funeral to support Jason, you just disappear for years on end and made new friends," he snapped. Kimberly bit her lip feeling like she just got punched in the gut. She looked at Tommy with hurt filled eyes.

"How could you say that to me?" She asked.

Kimberly turned to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm. Kimberly took his arm and flung him over her shoulder. She slammed her foot to his chest. "Just do you know. I wouldn't be pointing fingers, Tommy Oliver. You just stay away from me and my kids. Since you never bothered to answer any of my letters after that," she hissed. She let Tommy go and walked towards her truck. "Stay away from me, Tommy, because I never want to see you again," she added. Tommy stood up and watched her go. A confused look plastered on his face.

"_What letters_?" He pondered.


	6. Almost Succeeding

Chapter 6: Almost Succeeding

A few weeks later, Kimberly was sitting in her classroom looking over her agenda for the next day when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She removed her glasses and looked over to see Tommy standing there. "Can I help you with something?" She asked. Tommy sighed and sat on one of the desks.

"Kimberly, I think we should talk," he replied.

Kimberly shook her head and stood up. "Tommy, I think you and I have said enough," she told him.

"Kim, I didn't mean what I said," he stated.

Kimberly was putting her things in her bag. "Yeah? You know that Trini and I were friends since we were three. Having you practically say I'm not a good friend is a stab in the back," she snapped.

"I wouldn't be talking about stabs in the back," he answered.

Kimberly looked over at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about that letter you sent me nine years ago, Kimberly," he replied.

Kimberly pushed her hair out of her face. "I told you, I didn't write it," she hissed.

"Yes you did," he snapped.

Kimberly spun around and looked at him. "We can argue about this for ages, but I know what I did and didn't do. Now if you don't mind, I have to go pick my daughter up from gymnastics," she informed. Tommy stared at her. "If you really thought I wrote the letter, Tommy. Why didn't you try to contact me?" She asked. Tommy was silent afterwards. "I thought so," she mumbled. She opened the door to her classroom and left.

Kimberly got into her truck and started driving down the street to pick Hannah up when a blast landed in front of her truck. She gasped and swerved her truck to a stop and got out. "Who's there?" She called out. Kimberly rolled out of the way when another blast was aimed at her.

"Well, Pink Ranger. My Master and Mistress demand for your destruction," a monster laughed.

Kimberly stood up and held her shoulder. "I don't think so," she answered. She held her hands up ready to morph. "NINJA…" The monster threw a blast at her stomach. Kimberly hit the ground and saw her power coin laying on the ground just out of her reach.

"Aw, did you drop something? I hope it wasn't important," the monster laughed.

Kimberly stood up and did a back flip to get away from the monster's next shot. She did a front flip over the monster's head and kicked him in the back, making it fall on it's face. She ran to get her power coin when she felt a sharp pain go through her back. She fell to the ground and grabbed her power coin, hiding it in her pocket with all the strength she had left.

Tommy was on his way out of the school when his communicator went off. "What's up, Hayley?" He asked.

"Tommy, there's a monster attack, Kimberly's in trouble," Hayley informed.

Tommy stalled slightly. "Kimberly…" he murmured. He quickly got into his jeep and had Hayley tell him where she was.

Tommy pulled up to the site and saw Kimberly on the ground unconscious. "KIMBERLY!" He shouted. He jumped out of the jeep. The monster looked up with a laugh.

"Too late, White Ranger, she's gone," the monster laughed as he disappeared.

Tommy ran over to Kimberly and turned her onto her back. "Kimberly, Kimberly, can you hear me?" He asked. He placed his hands on her face and checked for a pulse. He found one and picked her up. "Hang on, Kimberly," he murmured. He got into his jeep and drove her to the emergency room.

**(Reefside Memorial)**

The doctor came out and Tommy stood up. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Dr. Oliver, Miss Hart has sustained critical injures to her back and side. She's in a coma," the doctor replied.

Tommy was speechless. "She have any family that lives here?" The doctor asked.

"Um, two of her kids," he replied.

"I'd have them brought over," the doctor informed.

"Can I see her, please?"

The doctor nodded and directed him to Kimberly's room.

Tommy walked into Kimberly's room to see her hooked up to a heart monitor and a respirator. He sat next to her and stroked her face. "Kimberly," he whispered. He stared into her still beautiful face when he noticed the scar on her head. He pushed some of her hair back to see the rest of it. "What happened to you?" He asked quietly. Even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer from her. Tommy stroked her hair and just looked at her. He rubbed his forehead and looked back at her. "You can't leave us, Kimberly. Your kids still need you…I still need you," he confessed. Tommy kissed her forehead and left the hospital room.

Hunter, Hannah, and Kylie came into the room fifteen minutes after Tommy left. Kylie climbed into Kimberly's bed. "Mommy, it's Kylie," she informed with a smile. Hannah bit her lip as she looked at her comatose mother. Hunter placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder as they stared at the person that took them in and raised them for nine years. Kylie placed her head on her mother's shoulder and held her hand.

"Kylie, we should go," Hannah informed.

Kylie shook her head. "I wanna stay with mommy," she answered. Hannah looked at Hunter nodded his head slowly and they sat down waiting for Kylie to fall asleep. Kylie kept her head on her mother's shoulder and played with the ring on her hand.

**(Lair)**

The evil woman laughed maniacally. "Yes! We're winning!" She announced in triumph. Zeltrax chuckled at the smile on her face. "Now to get rid of that brat," she added.

"It will be done," the monster answered.

"No, wait," the woman called out.

The monster stopped and looked at her. "Not yet, we want to wait for the perfect moment to grab that child. I want the powers she holds," she informed.

"What powers?" Zeltrax asked.

"You idiot, that child has the Falcon and Crane powers. That child is stronger than you and me," she replied.

Zeltrax cackled evilly. "We shall capture that brat and drain her of her powers," he informed.

"The perfect plan," she ageed.


	7. Protecting Kimberly

Chapter 7: Protecting Kimberly

A couple of days later, Tommy came back to the hospital to find Hunter sitting by her bed. "Hunter?" He asked. Hunter looked up at Tommy, revealing the anger in his eyes. "What?" Tommy asked. Hunter stood up.

"You saved my mom, but yet how dare you say those horrible things to her?" Hunter demanded.

"Hunter, if you'd just let me explain."

Hunter shook his head. "No more, Dr. Oliver. I want you to leave my mother alone. She's been through enough, the last thing she needs is another broken heart, since the last one nearly killed her," Hunter informed. Tommy crossed his arms over his chest staring at the young man in front of him.

"Before you banish me out of Kimberly's life forever, Hunter. I would like to know what I did," Tommy informed.

"Besides practically insulting her?"

Hunter sat beside Kimberly and held her hand. "Mom's been trying to contact you over the past nine years and you just shut her out as if she were nothing," Hunter stated.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Hunter shook his head slightly. "That's it, that's all I'm saying," he replied. Tommy sat down in the chair at the end of Kimberly's bed and looked at the unconscious woman.

"Where's her family?" Tommy asked.

"Grandfather and the others are back in Mariner Bay."

"Mariner Bay?"

Hunter looked over at Tommy. "You really have no idea do you?" He asked.

"Know what?" Tommy asked.

Hunter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nine years ago, my mom ran away to Mariner Bay to start over with her life. When she wakes up she can tell you why, it's not my place to say, but while she was there, Captain Mitchell took her in. She got a new job, she was in school again, and she was starting her life over. A year later, my sister, Hannah, was left on her doorstep. Another year after that, Blake and I came into the picture. Mom gave us the life we always wanted, a stable family. Then, the demons attacked. My mom became the mentor for the Lightspeed Rangers," Hunter explained.

"How did she meet all the others before the Lightspeed Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"That's something she'll have to tell you. I told you enough, Dr. Oliver," Hunter replied.

Hunter looked back over at Kimberly to see her awake. "Hey, mom," he murmured. He stroked Kimberly's hair with a smile. Tommy got up to get a doctor.

The tube was removed from Kimberly's throat and Tommy just leaned against the wall and watched them. Hunter sat on the edge of Kimberly's bed and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My throat hurts, but I'll be okay, baby," she replied.

Hunter kissed her forehead. "Just take it easy, okay?" He asked. Kimberly nodded, but then she doubled over in pain. "Mom…mom! What is it?" Hunter asked worriedly. Kimberly was holding her head. "No…" Hunter murmured.

"I'll get a doctor," Tommy informed.

"DON'T!" Kimberly shouted.

Kimberly curled up in a ball holding her head in pain. Hunter looked up at Tommy. "If it's not you, then who is it?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"My mother has the power empathy, but every time she feels the emotion of anger, this happens," Hunter replied.

Kimberly tried to put her emotional wall up and she finally succeeded after a few minutes. Hunter set her back down against her pillows. "It's okay, mom," he assured her. Hunter stroked her hair and looked over at Tommy.

"How long has this been going on?" Tommy asked.

"Nine years," Hunter replied.

Kimberly felt really dizzy and Hunter looked over at her. "Just rest, mom, everything's going to be okay," Hunter reassured her. Kimberly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Hunter got up and picked up the phone.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm calling a few friends," Hunter replied.

"Who?"

Hunter didn't answer. "Andros? It's Hunter," Hunter said into the phone. Hunter leaned against the far wall with the phone in hand. "Listen, Andros, I need you to come to the hospital. This curse on mom is getting worse. I was hoping you'd check her out. You will? Thanks, Andros. Yeah see you in a bit, bye," Hunter stated. Hunter hung up and sat down next to Kimberly with her hand in his.

"Why are you calling Andros?" Tommy asked.

"Because, Andros has the advanced technology to look at her head," Hunter replied.

After awhile, Andros came into the hospital room. "Hunter, when did this happen last?" He asked. Hunter stood up.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago. She just woke up and all of a sudden was doubling over in pain. It's getting worse," Hunter replied.

Andros took out his scanner and ran it along Kimberly's head. Hunter looked over his shoulder to look at the results. "I can't get a proper reading," he informed.

"What do you mean you can't get a proper reading?" Tommy asked.

Andros looked over at Tommy. "My only guess is that Kimberly's being followed and is holding a grudge towards her," he replied.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Tommy informed.

"I don't know why, Tommy. Something or someone is trying to keep me from getting a reading. They're in this room," Andros answered.

Hunter looked around the room. "Well it's not me and it's not Hunter," Tommy informed. Andros looked around the room.

"The invisible attacker," He murmured.

"The what?" Tommy asked.

Hunter knew exactly who Andros was talking about. "Are you sure?" He asked. Andros nodded.

"Has to be the same person that broke into your mother's house last year and the year before," Andros replied.

Hunter nodded. "Whoever they are, you guys have to stop them. If you don't, Kimberly will die," Andros informed. They looked over at Kimberly to see her still out, but all three of them were worried about her safety.

The evil woman stood in the corner invisible as she watched the three of them. "_Try all you want. You won't be able to save her from me for long_," she sneered in her head.


	8. Telling the Truth

Chapter 8: Telling the Truth

A few days later, Kimberly was back on her feet. She was back at the school and she was back in her gymnastics. Kimberly was practicing her new form when Tommy came in. "Kimberly," he called. Kimberly glanced at him before doing a back flip.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again?" She asked.

Tommy let out a sigh. "Kimberly, we really need to talk," he replied. Kimberly did a front flip.

"Yeah? About what? Want to insult me some more? Tell me how a horrible mother I am as well as a horrible friend?" She asked.

Tommy sighed again. "I want to apologize to you about that," he informed. Kimberly jumped off the balance beam, walked by him, and went to grab her towel and water bottle. "I don't get why you were angry with me in the beginning. I should be the one angry," he put in. Kimberly glanced at him again.

"No, Tommy, I'm hurt," she answered.

"Why?"

Kimberly spun around to look at him. "Because you believed in a lie," she replied. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I swear, Tommy. I never, ever wrote that letter," she replied.

She looked over at him, pulled on her sweat pants, and sat down to pull on her sneakers. "I couldn't have written you that letter," she put in.

"What?" He asked.

Kimberly bit her lip and stood up. "I was hiding in the Power Chamber at the time, Tommy. I was eight weeks pregnant," she replied. Tommy backed up in shock.

"You were what?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I was pregnant…a month before that I was attacked. I was being chased down an alley and was attacked," she replied.

"Kim…" he trailed off.

"She's yours."

Tommy looked at her in shock. "She?" He asked. Kimberly nodded her head slowly.

"Her name's Kylie Teresa Hart and she's nine," she replied.

Kimberly pulled out the picture of her and Kylie that was taken on Kylie's birthday. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you while you were a Ranger, because it was too dangerous. I was going to tell you after you saved me from my spell, but I saw that you were with Kat and I didn't want to wreck that. A few years later, I tried to find you, but Andros said you were already gone. I wrote many letters to you, but you never answered me," she explained.

"Kimberly…I never got them."

Kimberly looked at him in disbelief. "None of them?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not one," he replied.

Kimberly bit her lip. "You still have it," he commented. She looked at him confused.

"Have what?" She asked.

He took her hand with the ring on her finger. "You still have the ring I gave you," he replied. Kimberly nodded and pulled her hand away.

"I never took it off," she murmured.

"I want to meet her."

She nodded again. "Come on, I have to pick her up from Jason's," she answered. They walked out of the gym, got into their cars, and drove to Blue Bay Harbor.

Tommy sat in his jeep, watching and waiting. Kimberly got out of her car. "Kylie," she called. Kylie came running out of the house.

"MOMMY!" She shouted.

Tommy looked at the young girl in amazement as she jumped into Kimberly's waiting arms. "I missed you, mommy," Kylie commented. Kimberly kissed the side of her daughter's head.

"I missed you too, baby," she answered.

She looked at Jason when he came out of the house with JJ. "How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Better, much better now that I have my munchkin back," Kimberly replied.

Jason looked up to see Tommy getting out of his jeep. "He's here?" He asked. She nodded and set Kylie down on the ground. She kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"Sweetheart, remember that for a long time I've been promising that you'd see daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kylie replied.

Kimberly had Kylie turn around to face Tommy. "Kylie, this is Tommy, your daddy," Kimberly informed. Tommy squatted down to her level and Kylie walked over to him. She reached out and touched his face.

"Hi, daddy," she murmured.

Tommy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He stood up with his arms wrapped tightly around his daughter. "_My daughter…wow_," he pondered. Kimberly smiled to see Kylie so happy to be in her father's arms at last. Jason walked over and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she has Tommy," she replied.

"And mommy," Kylie called out.

Kimberly nodded with a smile. She felt tears press against her eyes as Kylie held onto her father. Tommy looked over at Kimberly. "Thank you," he mouthed. She nodded her head and bit her lip.


	9. The Same Person

Chapter 9: The Same Person

The evil woman sneered to see things going Kimberly's way. "It always has to be Kimberly's way," she sneered. She stomped her foot with a growl. "Jer," she called. A man came out from the shadows with his arms crossed.

"Yes, my lady," he answered.

"I have a new mission for you," she informed.

"Anything, my lady."

The woman sneered. "Attack Kimberly's eldest daughter, Hannah," she instructed.

"The Green Ranger?" He asked.

"Yes, attack her…and kill her."

Jer bowed his head. "As you wish, my lady," he answered. He disappeared in a black light.

Hannah was walking home from work when she heard someone coming up from behind her. She looked over and saw someone following her. Hannah bit her lip as she started walking a bit faster. She heard his pace start to quicken as she started to walk faster. Pretty soon, she dropped her backpack and ran as fast as she could away from the stalker. She dropped her backpack as she took off down an ally. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. She ran down the nearest ally and got in a fighting stance only to have a punch hit her square in the jaw. Hannah spun and hit the ground hard.

"You can't escape," Jer hissed.

Hannah got up and wiped the blood from her lip. She did a side kick along with a jump front kick only to have them deflected. Jer grabbed her arm and Hannah ran up the nearest wall, jumping over his head. She winced when he threw her to the ground again and she hit her head hard. Her vision went blurry and she held her arms up to try to protect herself from his punches. "NO!" She screamed.

Conner was walking down the street towards his car when he saw the backpack lying on the ground. "What the…" he trailed off. He walked over and picked it up. "This is Hannah's," he mumbled. He looked up when he heard a scream. He ran into the alley and saw a guy on Hannah beating her. "HEY!" He shouted. He ran over and pushed the guy off her. Jer looked up at Conner.

"Stay out of this, boy, if you know what's good for you," he threatened.

Conner blocked an attack and started to fight him. Hannah was just lying on the ground in so much pain and she was shaking in fear. Conner kicked the guy in the stomach watching Jer double over in pain. Conner made a strike at his throat making him fall to the ground. Jer looked at Conner with a glare. "You…won't…be…able…to…protect…her…forever," he gagged out. Then he disappeared.

"What?" Conner mumbled.

Conner then remembered Hannah lying on the ground beaten up. He hurried over to her. "Hannah," he murmured. He lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Hannah clung onto him and started crying. "Sh, sh, sh, it's okay, you're safe," he whispered. She buried her head into his chest and let out a sob.

"I tried to fight him, I tried," she sobbed.

Conner held her gently and knew he had to get her out of the alley. "Can you stand?" He asked.

"I can try," she replied.

Conner went to help her stand when she nearly collapsed. "I should get you to the hospital," he insisted.

"No, don't," she whimpered.

"But Hannah…"  
"I said no."

Conner sighed and picked her up in a carrying position. "Just take me home," she whispered. She buried her face into his neck. Conner carried her out of the alley and walked towards his car. He set her into the passenger's seat and threw her backpack into the backseat. He got into the driver's seat and drove her home.

Conner carried Hannah up to the door and Kimberly opened it before Conner could even knock. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"She was attacked in an alley," he replied.

"Set her down over here."

Conner went to set Hannah down when she clung onto him. "Please, don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I won't," he assured her.

He set her on the couch before sitting next to her and she placed her head in his lap. "Here, Conner, can you take care of the blood on her face?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Conner cleaned the blood off her face and Hannah slowly started to fall asleep. "I'll be here as long as you need me, Hannah," he assured her. He kissed the cut on her forehead and watched as she fell asleep. Conner looked down at her and stroked her sandy-blonde hair.

"Did you see him?" Kimberly asked.

Conner looked up at her. "Not really, Miss Hart. It was dark, I couldn't really see. I could only see that Hannah was getting hurt and the freak that attacked her," he replied. Kimberly bit her lip and traced the scar on the side of her head.

"The reason I ask was because, nine years ago, before I found out I was pregnant, I was attacked in an alley. He beat me so badly that he nearly killed me. I was in a coma, and the doctors said I was lucky that my baby was still living even while I was in a coma," she explained.

"So you think this was the same guy?"

Kimberly nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I think it was the same guy," she replied. Conner looked down at Hannah and he looked back at Kimberly.

"Don't worry, Miss Hart. I wont' let anyone kill Hannah," he assured her.

"I trust that you'll protect her, Conner. Should I call your parents?"

"I'll call them."

Kimberly nodded again before walking away. Conner picked up his cell-phone and called his parents, telling them what happened. He looked down at Hannah and stroked her bruised cheek while she slept. He liked her, he'll admit that, but asking her out is what scared the crap out of Conner McKnight the first time. Since the last person he dated, shattered his heart.


	10. Learning about the Pain

Chapter 10: Learning about the Pain

A couple of days later, Hannah came into the school with her lip starting to heal, her eye was still bruised, and so was her left cheek. She had a wrist brace on her left hand from the attack. Jer had twisted her wrist when he threw her to the ground.

Hannah ignored people's gazes as she walked to her locker. She took out her books for her geometry class. "Hannah," Conner called. Hannah looked over her shoulder and held her books close to her.

"Hey, Conner," she answered.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good," she replied.

Things were a little awkward between them. Hannah hadn't seen Conner all weekend since he rescued her from the attacker. "I'll see you around," he commented. Hannah reached out and grabbed his wrist with her good hand.

"Conner," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

Hannah bit the good side of her bottom lip as she looked at him. "Thank you," she answered. He nodded his head slowly.

"No problem," he assured her.

She let his arm go and watched him walk off.

After school that day, Hannah was over at the cyber café when she saw Kira come in. "Hey, Kira," she greeted. Kira grinned as she walked over to Hannah.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good," Hannah replied.

Kira sat next to her. "Kira, I have something to ask you," Hannah informed.

"Okay, shoot," Kira answered.

"Um, what's up with Conner?"

"What do you mean?"

Hannah sat back slightly. "Why's he so distant?" She asked. Kira bit her tongue for a minute.

"Um…" Kira trailed off.

"What?"

Kira took a deep breath. "You have to swear to me that you won't tell Conner that I told you," she insisted.

"Promise," Hannah answered.

The singer stood up. "Okay, last year, Conner was dating a girl by the name of Krista. I mean, this was a serious relationship. But then Krista got the chance of a lifetime to go study plants. She graduated early last year to do so. However, right before she left, she broke up with Conner. Then she took off as if Conner was nothing. That shattered him," she explained. Hannah listened to Kira in disbelief. Kira looked over at Hannah. "You like him," she commented.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You like Conner," Kira replied.

"That's ridiculous."

Just then, their communicators went off. "_Saved by the communicator_," she thought. They hid around the corner.

"What's up, Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked.

"There's a monster attacking downtown," Tommy replied.

"On it," Hannah answered.

They nodded. "NINJA RANGER POWER!" They shouted. They morphed into their Ranger forms.

**(Hart Home)**

Kimberly was working on some school papers when she sensed that the Rangers needed her help. She stood up and held her hands out. "NINJA RANGER POWER!" She shouted. She morphed into her Ninjetti form and ran out of the house.

**(Battlefield)**

Hannah cried out in pain when she hit the nearest tree. "HANNAH!" Conner shouted. He ran over to her. "Hannah, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Conner helped her stand up. "Let's kick it up a notch," Conner insisted. The others nodded.

"RED RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

Tommy then pulled out his saber and started fighting the monster. However, the cloaked figure came and helped out. "You again?" Tommy asked.

"Just trust me," the figure stated.

The figure double teamed with Tommy and they fought the monster together with the Rangers fighting right beside them. The figure did a jump front kick, but the monster grabbed the back of the cloak, ripping it off. "What?" Hannah asked.

"A Pink Ranger?" Kira asked.

The Pink Ranger stood up from the ground and pulled out her blaster. "FIRE!" She shouted. The monster fell to the ground. She looked over at the Rangers. "Go you guys," she told them. She backed up so they could combine their weapons.

"FIRE!" Conner shouted.

They watched as the monster exploded and they looked at the Pink Ranger. "Who are you?" Ethan asked. The Pink Ranger let out a sigh as she reached up for her helmet. She removed it and Kimberly shook her head as her caramel, brown hair fell over her shoulders.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Mom?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly smiled gently. "Hi guys," she greeted.


	11. Try to Explain

Chapter 11: Try to Explain

Hannah pulled off her helmet. "Mom! You lied to me," she snapped. Kimberly bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes, I did, sweetheart," Kimberly answered.

"Why?"

"Baby, if you'd let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

Hannah looked at Kimberly, the other Rangers, then back at Kimberly. "I'm out of here," she snapped. She de-morphed and walked off.

"HANNAH!" Kimberly shouted.

**(Hart Home)**

Hannah was sitting up in her room reading her favorite book when Kimberly knocked on her door. "Sweetheart, please let me talk to you," Kimberly insisted.

"Go away, mom, I don't want to talk to you," Hannah answered.

"Honey, I know you're upset with me."

"Go away, mom."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

Hannah walked over to her dresser, grabbed her portable CD player, sat on her bed, pulled on her headphones, and turned on her music to ignore her.

Kimberly tried to open the door to find the door locked. She knocked on the door. "Hannah, please open up," she insisted. She pressed her forehead against the door before walking away.

That evening, Kimberly was sitting on a hill watching the sunset. She didn't like the fact she had to lie to her children. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head with tears falling down her face. She let out a small sob and placed her hand over her face as she cried softly.

Tommy pulled up the driveway and found Kimberly sitting on the hill. He got out of his jeep and walked up the hill and stood behind her. "Kimberly?" He asked. Kimberly jumped and wiped her tears away. She stood up and looked at Tommy. "Kimberly, what is it?" He asked.

"You're right, Tommy, I'm a rotten person," she replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone hates me."

"Nobody hates you."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself. "Tommy, I lied to you. I lied to my daughter, I never lie to my kids," she answered. Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kimberly, you're not a rotten person. You're one of the greatest people I have ever met. You're a wonderful mother, these things happen," he assured her.

"Not with my kids and me."

"You're a parent, Kim."  
"I'm a horrible parent."

"Stop it."

Kimberly backed up and shook her head. "No, Tommy, I won't stop it. My sons aren't talking, my daughter hates me, I'm a horrible parent, Tommy," she answered. She placed her hand over her face again and cried. Tommy walked over and hugged her gently.

"It's okay, Kim, everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

Kimberly wrapped her arms tightly around him, buried her head into his chest, and cried.

That night, Hannah was still up in her room. Tommy knocked. "Hannah, may I come in?" He asked. Hannah looked up at the door before looking back at her book.

"Come in," she replied.

Tommy came in and Hannah continued on reading her book. "You have to listen to your mother," he insisted.

"She lied to me," she answered.

"She lied to me too, but I don't treat her like trash."

"Why not? You have before."

Tommy felt like he just had a knife put through his heart. "You know that's not true," he pointed out.

"You had every chance to find my mother, but you just kept your distance," she answered.

"I thought your mother was dating someone else."

"Yeah, I know. My mom told me about the stupid lies in that stupid letter."

Tommy sighed. "Hannah, your mother loves you. She lied because Dulcea told her not to tell us," Tommy informed.

"She what?" Hannah asked.

"Dulcea told your mother not to tell us that she was a Ranger again, because it wasn't the right time."

Hannah bit her lip and she got up, dropping her book on the floor. Tommy watched her leave the room.

Hannah came downstairs to see Kimberly sitting on the couch with Kylie next to her, looking through a book. "Mom?" Hannah called. Kimberly looked up. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Dr. Oliver told me," she informed. Kimberly got up from the chair and walked over to Hannah. "I was just so upset that you lied to me and I…" Kimberly hushed her.

"Hannah, I never wanted to lie to you. You kids are the last people I want to lie to you hear?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah nodded and Kimberly hugged her daughter tight. "I love you guys so much," she murmured. Hannah hugged Kimberly back.

"Love you too, mom," Hannah answered.


	12. Hannah's Talent

Chapter 12: Hannah's Talent

Kimberly sat at the kitchen table working on correcting her papers. She looked over to see Kylie reading her favorite book. However, Kimberly stalled when she heard her guitar being played. "What on earth?" She mumbled. She set her glasses down and went upstairs.

Kimberly walked down the hall and she heard it coming from Hannah's room. She opened the door to find Hannah sitting on her bed playing a guitar. "Hannah?" She asked. Hannah looked up and she quickly set the guitar on the floor.

"Sorry, I found it in your room and I…" Hannah trailed off.

Kimberly chuckled slightly as she picked up the guitar and handed it back to Hannah. "Keep playing," she insisted.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly sat on the edge of her bed and nodded. "Go on," she replied. Hannah strummed the strings on her guitar and started to play. Kimberly listened to her with a smile and looked up when the door opened. Kylie came in and got onto the bed with them. They both listened to Hannah play the guitar, that was locked up in Kimberly's closet for years. "I didn't know you knew how to play," Kimberly commented.

"I used to play with I was younger. My dad was really supportive of my music dreams until…" Hannah trailed off.

Kimberly pushed some of Hannah's blonde hair out of her face. "It's okay to talk about your dad, Hannah," she assured her. Hannah shrugged her shoulders slightly as she continued to play.

"I never really got into it after he died," she answered.

"Then what made you want to go back?"

"I saw pictures of you with your guitar and it made me want to go back."

Kimberly kissed Hannah's cheek with a gentle smile. "If you want to continue with that dream, I won't stop you," she assured her.

"Thanks mom," Hannah answered.

"I'll leave you to it then."

Kylie got off the bed with her mother and they left the room. Hannah strummed the strings on the guitar and bit her lip. She jumped with a gasp when the phone rang. "I got it," she answered. She reached over and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Is Hannah there?" A voice asked.

"This is," Hannah replied.

"Hey, Hannah, it's Conner."

Hannah felt the blush appear on her cheeks when she heard that it was Conner. "Oh, hey, Conner…how's it going?" She asked.

"Good…" he replied.

There was an awkward silence on the phone. "Listen…Hannah…I was wondering…" Conner trailed off.

"I'm listening," Hannah assured him.

She heard Conner clear his throat. "You know…I got to go," he answered. Hannah became confused.

"Conner…you called me," she pointed out.

"I know, I know, but I got to go, I'll see you around, bye."

Hannah looked at the phone with confusion and hung up. "That was really weird," she commented. She shrugged her shoulders and got back to her guitar.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Hannah was tuning her guitar when Kira came in. "Hey, looks like you're the singer of the group too now," Kira commented.

"Me? Nope, that's still your spot. I'm still going for my Pan-Global dream," Hannah answered.

Kira laughed slightly before tuning her guitar. Hayley came up onstage. "Okay everyone, we've heard the wonderful talent from Kira Ford, but today, we have a new singer that would like to try out a new song for us. Here she is, Hannah Hart," Hayley announced. Kimberly smiled and looked over at Tommy to see Kylie sitting in his lap, both watching as Hannah came up on the stage.

"Thanks everyone, here's a song I've dedicated to someone that has made the impossible possible. I hope you like it," Hannah informed.

_**I have lost hope**_

_**Nobody to turn to**_

_**Sitting in the rain**_

_**Feeling so lonely**_

_**I have prayed for a miracle**_

_**I prayed to be saved**_

_**I got so much more**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**She was the one**_

_**Who took me in**_

_**Gave me a home**_

_**Gave me some hope**_

_**I'm no longer lonely**_

_**No longer in the rain**_

_**She made me who I am today**_

_**She's the strongest person**_

_**I have ever known**_

_**Look at what we've been through**_

_**When the times were hard**_

_**She stood so strong**_

_**When times were good**_

_**She has the smile to light up the world**_

_**Who is she?**_

_**Who is she?**_

_**This wonderful person that gave me my life**_

__

(Chorus)

_**She was the one**_

_**Who took me in**_

_**Gave me a home**_

_**Gave me some hope**_

_**I'm no longer lonely**_

_**No longer in the rain**_

_**She made me who I am today**_

_**(Music)**_

_**Look at me now**_

_**I have never felt so free**_

_**I have never felt so alive**_

_**I have a future**_

_**I have my dreams**_

_**This person who gave it all to me**_

_**She's my mother…she's my mother**_

_**She gave it all to me**_

_**And I love her…more than anything**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**She was the one**_

_**Who took me in**_

_**Gave me a home**_

_**Gave me some hope**_

_**I'm no longer lonely**_

_**No longer in the rain**_

_**She made me who I am today**_

_**She made me…who I am…today**_

_**Ooo, today**_

Kimberly felt the tears press against her eyes once she finished the song. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

Hannah looked out to the crowd to see Kimberly almost crying, however, she looked towards the front of the stage and saw Conner there with a grin as he clapped with the others. "Great job," Kira complimented.

"Thanks," Hannah answered.

She got offstage and Kimberly walked over to hug her daughter. "You were great up there," Kimberly commented. Hannah hugged her mother back and closed her eyes. Kimberly kissed the top of Hannah's head.

"I love you mom," Hannah murmured.

"I love you too, baby," Kimberly answered.

**Author's Note: I don't own _Power Rangers_ but I do own the song _Who I am Today_. Please review everyone. Thank you for your support on the series so far.**


	13. Enemy's Return

Chapter 13: Enemy's return

Hannah was walking around the school grounds with her books in her hands. Conner was watching her walk around the school and felt a nudge to his shoulder. "Go ask her already," Ethan insisted. Conner shook his head.

"I can't," he answered.

"Dude, you've been staring at her like that for the past month and a half," Ethan pointed out.

"Dude, get off my back."

Conner closed his locker door and walked off to class.

Kimberly was sitting in her classroom waiting for her class to come in when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up to see Tommy standing there. "Hello, Dr. Oliver," she greeted. She removed her glasses with a grin.

"Hello, Miss Hart," he answered.

Tommy walked over and stood in front of her desk with his hands on top of it. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Actually you can," he replied.

"Oh yeah?"

Tommy nodded his head slowly. "You see, there's this new club that just opened up a week ago," he replied.

"Mm-hmm," she answered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

Kimberly smiled and sat back in her chair. "Dr. Oliver are you asking me out?" She asked. Tommy removed his glasses with a grin.

"I know it's been awhile, but yeah, yeah I am," he replied.

Just then the bell rang and the students came into the classroom. Tommy turned to leave when Kimberly stood up. "Dr. Oliver," she called out. He stopped and looked over at her to see the smile on her face. "I'd love to," she answered. Tommy grinned and Kimberly bit her lip to keep herself from laughing when he nearly walked into the wall.

"I'll talk to you later then," he stated.

She nodded and watched him go to his class. Kimberly then started her class.

Hannah was doodling in her notebook, totally dazing out in her geometry class. "Miss Hart," the teacher called. Hannah's head shot up and looked at the teacher.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Please come here and solve this," the teacher answered.

Hannah stood up from her desk and walked over to the board to solve the equation, neither her or the teacher noticed Conner placing a note into her geometry book. Hannah went back to her seat and she found the note in her book. She opened it and quietly hid it under her desk so the teacher couldn't see.

_Hannah,_

_Meet me in the park after school today. I want to talk to you about something._

_Conner_

Hannah closed the note and looked over at Conner with a slight nod. Conner grinned at her just as the bell rang.

After school, Hannah was sitting in the park like Conner had asked her to do. "Hannah," Conner called. Hannah stood up and looked over at him. "Glad you could make it," he commented.

"I don't break promises that often, Conner," she assured him.

Conner grinned. "Listen…Hannah…I've been wondering…" he trailed off. Hannah looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay," he replied.

"Not for long," a familiar voice snapped.

Conner looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in shock. "Zeltrax!" He gasped. Zeltrax laughed to see Conner.

"This time you won't escape," he sneered.

Conner got into a guarding stance. "Who is he?" Hannah asked.

"Someone we thought we destroyed a year ago," Conner replied.

"Can't defeat me," Zeltrax answered.

"We'll see. Ready Hannah?"  
"Ready."

"NINJA RANGER POWER!"

They morphed and Zeltrax shot a blast at Hannah. "WATCH IT!" Conner shouted. He pushed Hannah to the ground and looked up at Zeltrax.

"Talk about a low blow," Hannah commented.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Conner helped her stand up. "That was just a warning. I come for one thing only," Zeltrax snapped.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked.

"Hand over the child you call, Kylie," Zeltrax replied.

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "No way," Hannah answered. Zeltrax laughed as he disappeared. "WAIT!" Hannah called out. Conner placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go warn my mother," she murmured. She de-morphed and went to find Kimberly.

Kimberly was correcting papers when Hannah burst into the room. "MOM!" She shouted. Kimberly jumped dropping the pen she was holding.

"Hannah? What is it?" She asked.

"Did Dr. Oliver tell you something about someone named Zeltrax?"

"Yes, yes he did. He and Kira destroyed him a year ago."  
"Wrong. He's back and he wants Kylie."


	14. Fear of Losing a Child

Chapter 14: Fear of Losing a Child

Kimberly felt the fear running through her veins as she brushed her caramel brown hair. "Mommy," Kylie called.

"What is it, baby?" Kimberly asked.

Kylie ran in and jumped on the bed. "When are you and daddy going to be home?" She asked. Kimberly smiled.

"We'll be home in a few hours. Hannah's going to be watching you," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly pulled her hair back in a clip. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

"You look pretty," Kylie replied.

"Aw thanks munchkin."

Kimberly kissed her forehead. "Mom, Dr. Oliver's here," Hannah called.

"I'll be down in a minute," she answered.

Kimberly put the finishing touches on her makeup. "You don't need makeup, mommy," Kylie told her.

"Aw, that's sweetheart," Kimberly answered.

She kissed Kylie's forehead again. "You be good for your sister," she instructed. Kylie nodded and watched her leave.

**(Dance Club)**

Tommy pulled up to the club and helped Kimberly out of her side. "Such a gentleman," she commented. Tommy shrugged.

"I could be rude," he teased.

Kimberly laughed and nudged him slightly. "Thanks for taking me out, Tommy. I don't remember the last time I actually went out," she commented. Tommy looked at her quizzically. "Tommy, between raising four kids, mentoring Rangers, and working, I didn't have time to have for myself," she pointed out.

"So, no fun at all?" He asked.

"Well we had fun," she answered.

Kimberly rubbed her forehead. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside. "I'm kidding," he told her. Kimberly gave him a slight glare before kissing his cheek. Tommy laughed before leading her out to the dance floor just as a slow song came in. They slowly danced to _Because you Loved Me_ by Celine Dion. Kimberly placed her head on Tommy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I hope Hannah and Kylie are okay…I mean with Zeltrax out there…" she trailed off.

"I'm sure they're fine," he answered.

Kimberly bit her lip, she couldn't help but worry and have a feeling like something's about to happen.

**(Hart Home)**

Hannah was looking over her history homework, Kylie was upstairs playing with her toys. Not knowing that Zeltrax had appeared from behind her. Kylie came downstairs to ask Hannah something when she saw Zeltrax. "HANNAH!" She screamed. Before Hannah could react, everything went dark.

**(Dance Club)**

Kimberly felt a chill run up her spine. "Oh no," she whispered. Fear came into her head.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

Kimberly let him go. "I have to get home," she replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just take me home."

"Okay, okay."

Kimberly grabbed her purse and she hurried out of the club.

**(Hart Home)**

When Kimberly came home, she found her daughter unconscious on the floor. "Hannah!" She gasped. She ran over to Hannah and she saw something on her head. She touched the back of Hannah's head and she gasped.

"What?" He asked.

Kimberly showed him her hand. "She's bleeding," she replied.

"I'll call an ambulance," he informed.

Kimberly took her the sweater she was wearing and pressed it against the back of Hannah's head. "KYLIE!" She shouted. Not answer and it made Kimberly's stomach get queasy from the worrying. "TOMMY!" She shouted. Tommy came out of the kitchen. "Tommy, please try to find Kylie," she insisted.

"Right, the ambulance is on it's way," he answered.

Kimberly nodded and she kept the sweater pressed against the back of her daughter's head while holding her in her arms. "Hannah, sweetheart, answer me," she murmured. She bit her lip when Hannah wouldn't wake up. Tommy came downstairs.

"Kimberly, she's gone," he informed, his voice shaking.

"What?" She asked.

"She's gone, Kylie's gone."

Before Kimberly could react, the paramedics came in. "What's her name? How old is she? Does she have any allergies?" One of the paramedics asked. They got Hannah on a gurney.

"Her name is Hannah Hart, she's 17, and she's allergic to penicillin," she replied.

"We'll take it from here, ma'am," the paramedic informed.

"I'm her mother. I'm going with you."

The paramedics nodded and Kimberly looked at Tommy worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll find Kylie. Just worry about Hannah right now," he assured her. He kissed her forehead and watched as she got into the truck to get to the hospital.

**(Reefside Memorial)**

Kimberly was sitting by Hannah's bed with tears falling down her face. She was chewing on her bottom lip. "Mom?" A voice asked. Kimberly looked up to see Hunter standing there.

"Hunter!" She gasped.

She stood up and hugged her eldest son tight. "What happened?" He asked.

"We don't know yet," she replied.

"Is she okay?" Another voice asked.

Kimberly looked at the doorway to see Blake there. "Blake," she whispered. She took both of her sons into her arms. "The doctor said she'll be okay when she wakes up," she added. She let them go and they looked over at Hannah. Kimberly wiped her tears away, but they kept making their way down her face. "Kylie's missing," she whispered. A sob escaped her lips. Blake hugged his mother tight.

"We'll get her back, mom," Hunter assured her.

Kimberly nodded as she held onto them both. "I'm so glad to see you both here," she murmured. She knew how awkward this must had been for them.

"Hannah and Kylie are our sisters," Blake answered.

"We'll put things aside for them," Hunter put in.

Kimberly nodded her head slowly and she sat down. "I want my baby back," she whispered. Tommy came in just as those words were said.

"Kim," he called quietly.

Kimberly looked up at Tommy. Hunter and Blake backed up when Tommy walked over to her. "Any sign of her?" She asked. He shook his head slowly.

"Zeltrax has her," he replied.

Kimberly suddenly felt so numb. "No, no not again, please not again," she sobbed. Tommy kneeled in front of her and hugged her tight. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. "My babies," she sobbed.

"We'll get her back and Hannah will be okay," he assured her.

Anger filled Tommy's heart. Kimberly put her emotional wall up, she had to be strong, even though she was miserable. Then all four of them sat in silence as they looked at the unconscious girl in her hospital bed, her heart monitor beating to prove that she was still alive.


	15. Kimberly's Hope

Chapter 15: Kimberly's Hope

Kimberly was sitting by Hannah's bed with tears falling down her face. She reached over and held her daughter's hand. "Listen to me, baby, okay? You have to come out of this. We still need you, sweetheart okay? We still need you. You keep me together, baby. You, your brothers, and your sister, you all mean so much to me," she explained. Kimberly let out a sob and she stroked Hannah's blonde hair. "You guys are the light of my world. I love you all so very much," she whispered. Kimberly sat on the edge of Hannah's bed while still stroking her blonde hair. She kissed Hannah's bandaged forehead and swallowed the lump in her throat. Kimberly looked up at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something wrong to lose my children?" She asked.

"You've done nothing wrong," a voice answered.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder and tears fell down her face in flows. "Daddy," she whispered. Captain Mitchell removed his hat. Kimberly stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm here, Kim, I'm here," he assured her.

Kimberly let out a sob and buried her head into his shoulder. "What have I done to deserve this? What have I done?" She sobbed. Captain Mitchell rubbed circles on Kimberly's back trying to soothe her. "I want my kids back, dad," she added.

"I know, and you will," he answered.

Captain Mitchell moved so he was sitting on the extra bed and held onto his other daughter.

After awhile, Kimberly had fallen asleep against him. Captain Mitchell was still holding Kimberly like a young child when the door opened. He looked up to see Tommy coming in. He gestured for him to be quiet. Tommy nodded and closed the door behind him. "She fell asleep a few minutes ago," he informed.

"She hasn't slept," Tommy answered.

"I can tell, but have you?" Captain Mitchell asked.

Tommy sat down in a chair and sighed. "Not really," he replied. Captain Mitchell set Kimberly down on the bed and covered her up. "Wait…you're…" Tommy trailed off. Captain Mitchell nodded to Tommy.

"Captain William Mitchell," he answered.

Captain Mitchell shook Tommy's hand. "Take a walk with me, Tommy," he told him. Tommy stood up and followed him out of the room.

The two men were walking along the hospital hallways. "I see that my daughter has spoken to you about Kylie?" He asked. Tommy nodded his head slowly.

"She has," he replied.

Captain Mitchell nodded his head slowly. "I've watched Kylie grow up from a tiny baby into an adorable little girl. I've watched Kimberly grow from a frightened teenager into a beautiful woman. However, there is one thing that remains the same," Captain Mitchell informed.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked.

"My daughter's love for you has never wavered, not for a minute," Captain Mitchell replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out how she still loves me like she does."

"Call it fate if you will, Tommy."

Tommy let out a sigh. "I don't know what kind of things Kimberly said about me…" Captain Mitchell cut him off.

"Kimberly never said a horrible thing about you," he put in.

"But…I practically abandoned her and my daughter."

"She believed that you were in love with a girl named Katherine if I recall."

Tommy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tommy, look at it from Kimberly's point of view. She was attacked in an alley when she was seventeen and when she woke up, she woke up with the gift of empathy. He real family thought she was crazy and wanted to put her in a home. However, your friends, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Zack, and Jason refused to let that happen to her. They knew that if they put her in a home, that she would also lose her child. They knew very well that, that would tear Kimberly apart. Your mentor, Zordon, volunteered to take her in and took care of her. Months later, Kylie was born in the place you called the Power Chamber. My daughter wanted nothing more than to tell you that you were a father," Captain Mitchell explained.

"But…I don't understand…" Tommy trailed off.

"What I'm saying, Tommy, is that Kimberly's been living on her own with four children for nine years. She was living in fear during the first few years of her Kylie's life. She had nowhere to go, no money, and a broken home. When I gave her everything she needed, I gave her hope. Kylie gave Kimberly hope the day she was born," Captain Mitchell explained.

"I'm not following."

Captain Mitchell stopped and he looked at the young man that was the father of his granddaughter. "Kylie's the hope that kept Kimberly alive. Take Kylie away and you take Kimberly's hope. Take away all her children and she'll die. Those four children keep her alive. You've kept her alive, the hope of seeing you again made her fight on," he answered. Tommy let out a sigh. "Do you love her?" Captain Mitchell asked. Tommy was stunned by his question.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you love my daughter?" Captain Mitchell repeated.

Tommy sat down and nodded his head. "Yes," he replied.

"How much do you love her? How much do you love her kids?" He asked.

Tommy closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I love Kimberly, and the kids…more than anything in the world," he answered. Captain Mitchell smiled and Tommy stood up. "I want to find my daughter," he added. Captain Mitchell nodded his head.

"And we will help," Captain Mitchell informed.

"We?" Tommy asked.

"You're not the only person who has tracking systems."

Tommy nodded his head. "Thank you," he told him. Captain Mitchell nodded with a small smile before turning and going back into the hospital room to check on Kimberly. Tommy stood there, knowing that he had to find his daughter or he'll lose her and Kimberly forever.


	16. The Evil Truth

Chapter 16: The Evil Truth

Another day had gone by, no sign of Kylie and Hannah wasn't waking up. Each day, Kimberly was falling apart without her two daughters.

Tommy came in to find Kimberly staring at Hannah's unconscious form. "Kimberly," he called softly. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed she had been sleeping in for the past three nights. "Your father had Carter and Dana setup the tracking equipment, we'll find Kylie," he assured her. She nodded her head slowly. Tommy reached over and stroked her hair. "Kim, you need to get out," he insisted. She shook her head.

"I can't, I can't leave her here," she answered.

"She'll be fine, she's safe."

Kimberly was about to object when their communicators went off. "What's going on, Hayley?" He asked.

"There's a monster attacking the park," she informed.

"On it," Tommy answered.

Kimberly bit her lip. "Kimberly, I'm going to need your help," he insisted. She nodded her head slowly and stood up.

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" They shouted.

They morphed and teleported to the park.

"HOLD IT!" Kimberly shouted. The monster shaped like a deformed alligator looked over them. "Ew, these things get uglier every year," Kimberly groaned. The monster laughed.

"Hello pretty Pink Ranger. I have a message for you from Master Zeltrax," he informed.

Kimberly lifted her head up, but then her mind was bombarded with anger. "NO!" She screamed. She fell to her knees, holding her head.

"KIM! You have to snap out of it," Tommy called out.

"I CAN'T!" Kimberly shouted.

Just then, a black light flashed in front of them and then the woman stood there. Kimberly looked up with a gasp. "You! It was you all along?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. She laughed evilly and she walked over to Kimberly while having her foot soldiers hold Tommy back.

"You have ruined my life long enough," she hissed.

Kimberly held her head and her eyes widened in shock. "Kat? It was you? You did all of this?" She asked. Kat laughed evilly as she circled the injured woman.

"You ruined _everything_," she hissed.

"You were my friend."

"I was never your friend."

Kimberly suddenly started to feel very weak. Kat grabbed Kimberly by her throat, making her de-morph. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted. Kat glared at Kimberly as she pinned her to a tree.

"I was supposed to get everything once you left, but then when I was told about that brat, I knew I wouldn't get it all," she hissed.

Kimberly looked at Kat in disbelief. "Y--You knew about Kylie?" She asked. Kat's hand tightened around Kimberly's throat.

"Then I was hoping that Jer would destroy the brat that night when he tried to kill you," she hissed.

Kimberly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kat…you…are my…friend…how could you….do this…to me?" She asked. Kat sneered and let Kimberly drop.

"Once I realized Jer's job wasn't finished, I put the curse on you, hoping that it would kill you," she added.

Kimberly held her head and tears were threatening to fall down her face. "I realized I had to get rid of that brat, because that's all it was going to take for you to leave Tommy alone," she snapped. Kimberly looked at Kat.

"You were the one trying to kill Kylie!" She gasped.

"Yes and that night at the Karovan's home, I was going to kill their precious Cindy to prove a point, but then your brat you call your child started screaming."

Kimberly felt the tears fall down her face. "Now, I have my revenge," she laughed. Kat raised her sword for the final blow.

"QUANTUM DEFENDER FIRE!" A voice shouted.

Kat stumbled back from the blast and Kimberly looked up. "Eric!" She gasped. Kat stood up with a glare.

"You may have your precious friends, Kimberly, but Kylie will die!" Kat hissed.

Kat looked over at the monster. "Come," she called.

"Yes, my queen," the monster answered.

Then they both disappeared along with her foot soldiers. Tommy watched as Kimberly ran over to Eric and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy to see you," she told him. Eric hugged Kimberly back and let her go when Tommy walked up.

"Eric, good to see you again," Tommy commented.

"Same here, Tommy," Eric answered.

Kimberly pushed her hair out of her face and Tommy looked over at her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm…" Kimberly trailed off.

Tommy watched as Kimberly collapsed, but Eric caught her before she hit the ground. "What's happening to her?" Tommy asked.

"Energy drain…that's what this curse that woman was talking about. She feels anger, she grows weak. The emotion of anger takes away her energy," Eric replied.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "What do we do?" He asked. Eric looked at Tommy.

"We do nothing. This is for Hunter and Blake," he replied.

Tommy picked Kimberly up. "Then let's get back to the hospital," Tommy insisted. Eric nodded and followed Tommy to the hospital.

**(Reefside Memorial)**

Hunter and Blake were visiting Hannah and looked up when Tommy came in with an unconscious Kimberly in his arms. "What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Anger," was Tommy's only reply.

Hunter and Blake didn't need to know anymore. They sat beside Kimberly and got down to work to help her gain her energy back. Eric placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder and gestured for them to leave the boys alone to do their job. Tommy nodded his head slowly and left the room.

**(The Lair)**

Kat came in and pushed her foot soldiers away that were surrounding a table. She found the unconscious child lying on a table, like Kimberly had years and years ago. "Well, little miss Kylie. You'll be getting what's coming to you soon enough," she hissed. Zeltrax came in.

"The machine is ready," he informed.

"Good turn it on," she instructed.

Zeltrax walked over and turned the machine on. Soon, rose colored energy left the child's body. "Soon, I'll have all her powers and then I will be invincible," Kat laughed.


	17. Hardest Fight

Chapter 17: Hardest Fight

A few days later, Kimberly was sitting on the beach watching the sun go up. "Never thought of you as an early morning person," Tommy commented. Kimberly looked up at him before turning back at the lake. "Kim…what is it?" He asked. Kimberly didn't answer him. "Kimberly, please talk to me," he insisted.

"What is there to talk about? You saw what she did," she mumbled.

"Kim…"

"Don't, Tommy, just don't okay?"

"I don't understand."

Kimberly stared into the water. "What is there to understand, Tommy? I've been trying to find out why I haven't been able to see you, to get a hold of you and it was the easiest answer ever. My own friend betrayed me," she explained. Tommy went to place a hand on her shoulder when Kimberly stood up. "It's my fault," she told him. He looked at her with a quizzical look.

"What's all your fault?" He asked.

"It's my fault that Hannah's in the hospital, it's my fault that Kylie's gone," she replied.

"Kim…it wasn't your fault."

She nodded her head. "Yes it is, it is my fault," she answered. Tears were falling in streams down her face. Tommy stood in front of her and held her hands.

"You listen to me, Kim. You've fought off so many demons that no Ranger can compare. You've saved your children from so much danger, you can do it again," he answered.

"What if I lose my girls forever?" She asked.

"You won't lose them forever."

Kimberly sat down on a rock. "We will bring her back," he assured her. She shook her head.

"Don't say that," she murmured.

"We will."

"How do you know that?"

Tommy held her hand. "Because I promised you that I will bring her back," he replied. Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder and let out another sob. Tommy kissed the top her head and wrapped his arm around her.

**(Reefside Hospital)**

Hannah opened her eyes and saw Conner sitting by her bed. "Conner?" She asked. Conner looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like someone ran me over. Did you get the number off that car?" She answered with another question.

Conner chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back, Hannah. You gave us all a scare," he commented. Hannah sat up slowly.

"Is Kylie okay?" She asked.

Conner's smile faded. "What?" She asked. Conner let out a sigh and he held her hand.

"Hannah, Kylie's gone…Zeltrax took her," he replied.

Tears fell down her face. "No…" she whispered. Conner hugged Hannah gently and she cried against him.

**(The Beach)**

"Well, I can destroy you both at the same time," the monster laughed as it appeared. Kimberly and Tommy jumped up.

"You again," Kimberly snapped.

"Tell us where our daughter is," Tommy demanded.

"I don't think so," the monster laughed.

"Ready, Kim?" He asked.

"You've said it."

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" They shouted.

They morphed and started to fight the lizard looking monster. They were pushed up towards a Cliffside. "Hayley, get a hold of the other Rangers," Tommy instructed.

"On it," Hayley answered.

Kimberly felt her blood boil as she looked at the monster. "I'll beat him myself," she hissed. The monster threw a blast at Tommy knocking him off his feet.

"KIM NO!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly kicked the monster, knocking it backwards. She then let out a small growl. "Time to take it to the next level," she mumbled. Tommy tried to get up, but the blast the monster threw at him had knocked the air out of him.

"PINK RANGER POWER!" She shouted.

Kimberly looked up at the monster with a glare. The monster glared back at Kimberly and threw a blast at her. Kimberly did a back flip and aimed her saber at the monster. "Where is she?" Kimberly demanded.

"What do you care? You'll never see her again!" The monster laughed.

Kimberly let out a scream when she felt a blast hit her in the chest. "KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted. Kimberly flew over the edge of the cliff and de-morphed holding onto a root. "HANG ON KIMBERLY!" Tommy called out. Kimberly tried to hang on and shrieked when the root started to break. She looked down at the rocks below.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.


	18. Help

Chapter 18: Help

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kimberly shouted. She shrieked when the root started to break some more. Tommy was trying to defeat the monster and to get to Kimberly in time.

"KIM!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly tried to pull herself up, but the branch broke some more. "_This can't be happening!_" Her mind screamed. Just then, the branch broke. "TOMMY!" She screamed.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly closed her eyes waiting to hit the hard ground, but instead, she felt someone grab her. She opened her eyes and looked down. "Need a hand?" A voice asked. Kimberly looked up and a smile came across her face.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Had a feeling," he replied.

Kimberly smiled and she was placed back on the ground and threw her arms around the person that saved her with a smile. "Andros," she murmured. Andros hugged her back with a grin.

"Got a call from Hayley asking for backup, Andros and I got here as soon as we could," Ashley answered.

Tommy was then thrown over to them. "Tommy!" Kimberly gasped. She ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Kimberly looked at the monster with a glare. "You tell Katherine to give me back my child," she ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," the monster snapped.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" Andros shouted.

Kimberly placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "Don't shoot," she told him. Andros looked over at her. Kimberly looked back at the monster. "My friend here has fire power that can blast you into oblivion," she commented. The monster sneered at her. "Now, you tell Katherine, that if she doesn't. I have friends in high places that have ways to finding her. There's no place in the world she can hide from me," Kimberly threatened.

"Your message will be delivered," the monster snapped.

It disappeared and Kimberly let out a sigh. "POWER DOWN!" Tommy, Andros, and Ashley shouted. Kimberly smiled and hugged Ashley.

"How's Cindy?" She asked.

"The happy little girl she should be," Ashley replied.

Just then, Tommy and Kimberly's communicators went off. "What's going on, Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Guys, it's Hannah, she's awake," Hayley replied.

"Awake!" Kimberly gasped.

Andros placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Let's go," Tommy told them. They nodded and went to the hospital.

**(Reefside Memorial)**

Kimberly came in and saw Hannah sitting up in bed staring out the window. "Hannah," she whispered. Hannah looked up and Kimberly hugged her daughter tight. "Thank God!" Kimberly sobbed. She held her daughter tight with the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, mom, I'm so sorry," Hannah sobbed.

Kimberly pulled back. "Sorry about what, sweetheart?" She asked. She wiped the tears away from Hannah's face.

"I failed you, mom, I failed," Hannah replied.

She knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh, hun, it wasn't your fault," Kimberly assured her.

"Kylie was my responsibility," Hannah insisted.

"Zeltrax hit you from behind. It was a low blow, but it wasn't your fault," she answered.

"I'm a Power Ranger."  
"You're human."

Hannah let out another sob. Kimberly wiped the tears from her face. "You listen to me okay? We will get Kylie back. We'll all be a big family okay? You, Tommy, Kylie, Hunter, Blake, and me. We'll all be the completed family we've always wanted," Kimberly vowed. Hannah hugged Kimberly and the young woman kissed her daughter's hair and let out a sigh.

**(Hart Home)**

Kimberly was sitting in the living room when Andros and Ashley came in. "How are the kids?" Kimberly asked.

"They're fine. I think they'll be okay with us staying here with you for awhile," Ashley replied.  
"Guys, you two have a life of your own. I don't need you two to take care of me," Kimberly insisted.

"Kim, I've watched Kylie grow up just as much as any of the other Rangers you've known," Andros answered.

She nodded her head slowly and sat back. "I feel so…empty. Something I haven't felt before," Kimberly commented. Ashley placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Andros has the computers online and searching all over the place for her. Your father has scanners going. Wes and Eric have the Silver Guardians scanning everywhere. Cole's got animals out there searching. Cam's got his computers going. We're going to find her," Ashley assured her.

Kimberly let out a small sob. "I just want my baby back," she whispered. Andros sat next to her and they both embraced her.

**(Kat's Lair)**

Kat hissed when she heard the message. "She can't touch me," she hissed. She looked over at Kylie and stood next to the unconscious child. "What makes you so important? Huh? What makes you and your pathetic mother so much better than me?" she demanded. The girl was silent and the energy was still being drained from her. Kat looked at the young girl's arm and saw the birthmark on her shoulder fading. An evil sneer came across her face. "I will win. I'll destroy you, your sister, your brothers, and I'll kill your parents last," she laughed.

"I'll get my revenge on Dr. Tommy Oliver at last," Zeltrax laughed.

Kat walked over to Zeltrax and touched his helmet. "Of course, my dear friend, we will have our revenge and the world will be ours," she answered. Zeltrax laughed evilly and they looked over at the young girl they knew was the key to the future.


	19. Fighter

Chapter 19: Fighter

Kimberly woke up early the next morning and looked at the clock. "Six fifteen," she mumbled. She got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled on a pink tank top, blue jeans, white sneakers, she pulled her hair back in a braid. She removed her communicator and morpher. She silently walked by the guest room and Hannah's room. She made her way down the stairs and left the house.

She made her way to the park and she stood in the middle. "KATHERINE!" She shouted. She looked around feeling the anger pulsing through her veins. "YOU TOOK MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. No answer and it was making the Pink Ranger angrier with each second. "I CHALLENGE YOU! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kimberly shouted.

"About time," Kat sneered.

Kimberly spun around and looked at Kat. "You took my daughter away from me," she hissed. The evil woman shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"You took Tommy away," Kat answered.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

Kat got up from the tree she was leaning against. "You ruined any chance of Tommy being mine. I thought I did when you went to Florida, but then Trini called me and told me everything. I knew that if I told Tommy, there wouldn't be a chance for us," Kat explained. Kimberly felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart.

"Tommy always loved _me_," Kimberly insisted.

"Yes and that was pathetic."

Kat took her staff and hit the ground with the end. Kimberly suddenly couldn't move. "Your precious Kylie…that brat I tried to kill," Kat sneered. Kimberly bit her tongue standing strong. "She's dying…and you know it," Kat taunted.

"Stop it," Kimberly hissed.

"It's true. Ever ounce of strength is being drained from her and you can feel it."

"Shut up."

Kat laughed. "You can feel it," she cackled. Kimberly closed her eyes and her body glowed pink. She broke the freezing spell and she glared at Kat.

"You're tyranny on my family ends here," she snapped.

Kimberly ran and did a flying side kick, making Kat fall flat on her back. Her staff fell out of her hand and Kimberly grabbed it. "NO!" Kat shouted. Kimberly grinned as she slammed the bottom of the staff to the ground, making her disappear. "NO!" Kat shouted again. She then used her magic to go back to the lair.

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly looked around and she gasped to find Kylie. "Kylie!" She gasped. She ran over to her daughter and saw that she was pale, her breathing was shallow, her skin was cold, and her pulse was weak. "Oh, sweetheart," she whispered. She touched her daughter's face. "Baby, say something to mommy," she insisted. No answer and Kimberly felt her heart get torn into pieces. Kimberly saw the machine and she ran over to it. She shook her head. "Screw this," she mumbled. She jumped up and kicked the machine, making it stop. She ran back over to Kylie and picked her up.

"Stop right there," Kat ordered.

Kimberly held her daughter close to her. "You're a monster," she hissed. Kat picked up her staff.

"Give me that child," Kat ordered.

"Over my dead body," Kimberly answered.

"That can be arranged."

Kimberly glared at Kat while holding Kylie. "KIM!" A voice shouted. Kimberly looked up to see Ryan running in. Kimberly ran over to him and placed Kylie into his arms.

"Get her out of here," Kimberly insisted.

Ryan nodded and handed her, her morpher. "You're going to need this," Ryan commented. Kimberly kissed his cheek.

"Get her out," she insisted.

Ryan nodded again. "I'll come back for you," he told her. She shook her head.

"Don't," she insisted.

Kimberly gasped when a blast landed near them. "GO!" She shouted. Ryan ran out of the lair with Kylie in his arms. Kimberly looked at Kat with a glare. "This is it for you," she hissed. She held her hands up. "NINJA RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER!" She shouted. Kat sneered and charged at Kimberly.

**(Tommy's House)**

Tommy looked up when a morpher Ryan came running in with Kylie in his arms. "Kylie! Where did you find her?" Tommy asked. Ryan handed Kylie to Tommy.

"Kimberly found her, she's still in there," Ryan replied.

"What?" Hunter asked.

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly cried out in pain when Kat's staff hit her in the stomach. "Should've stayed in Miami, Pinky," Kat sneered. Kimberly held her chest and winced in pain.

"You can't win this fight, Kat, you can never beat me. I have something you can never have," Kimberly answered.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Kat asked.

Kimberly looked at her with a grin. "I have people who _love_ me," she answered.

**(Tommy's House)**

"Where is she, Hayley?" Tommy demanded. Hayley was searching for her signal. Tommy looked at Ryan. "Where is she?" He asked. Ryan walked over to a map and pointed near the Cliffside.

"Here," he replied.

Tommy looked at the other Rangers. "Let's go," he insisted. They nodded and stood up. "NINJA RANGER POWER! WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy shouted.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" Trent shouted.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Kira shouted.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" Ethan shouted.

"RED RANGER POWER!" Conner shouted.

They ran out of the lab to get to Kimberly before it was too late.

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly pulled out her saber and tried to block Kat's hit when someone kicked her from behind. "I'm not the only one with friends," Kat sneered. Kimberly held her side and looked up to see Zeltrax there. Zeltrax laughed and kicked Kimberly's side, making Kimberly hit the wall hard.

"HANG ON KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted.

He stood in front of her and looked at Zeltrax. "I had a feeling that you were behind this," Tommy snapped.

"I still have revenge to take care of," Zeltrax answered.

Conner ran over to Kimberly. "Miss Hart, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Tommy looked over at Kimberly and held his communicator up. "Haylay, teleport us back," he instructed. Soon, six streaks of light disappeared.

**(The Lab)**

Kimberly de-morphed and bypassed the others. She walked over to the medical table to look at Kylie. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked Kylie up and stroked her hair. She sat down on the medical bed and closed her eyes. Pink energy left Kimberly's body and into Kylie's. "What is she doing?" Conner asked.

"She's giving Kylie her energy," a voice replied.

They looked up to see Jason coming down the stairs. "Kylie's got the powers of the crane and the falcon. She was born with that. Kimberly's giving her, her crane energy," Jason informed. Tommy knew what Jason was hinting and stood up. He walked over to Kimberly and sat next to her. He pressed his forehead against the side of her head and held Kylie's hand. Soon, a white energy left his body and was gong into Kylie's.

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"We wait," Ryan replied.

"I'll contact everyone, tell them that Kylie's home," Hayley informed.

They nodded and they just sat there, watching Tommy and Kimberly try to save their daughter from death.


	20. Falling in and Out of Place

Chapter 20: Falling in and Out of Place

Kimberly looked down at Kylie to see the color coming back into her cheeks. "Tommy," she whispered. Tommy opened his eyes and looked down at Kylie too and saw the same results. Kylie stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Kylie looked at Kimberly.

"Hi mommy," she whispered.

Kimberly let out a small sob and she stroked Kylie's cheek. "Hi, baby," she whispered. She held Kylie to her chest and let out another sob. Tommy wrapped his arms around both Kimberly and Kylie.

A little while later, Kimberly got out of Tommy's jeep and looked in the backseat to see Kylie fast asleep. "She's out," he commented.

"I would be too after what she went through," she agreed.

Kimberly went to take Kylie out of the backseat when Tommy grabbed her arm. "Kim," he murmured. She sat back in her seat and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Tommy placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Kimberly placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him back. Everything had fallen into place now, every piece of the puzzle was put in now. This was what she was missing during the past nine years. Tommy pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "I've been waiting nine years to do that," he commented. Kimberly bit her bottom lip with a smile.

"Me too," she answered.

"I've also been waiting nine years to do this," he added.

Kimberly looked at him confused and him remove the promise ring on her hand. She felt something else being placed on her hand and looked down to see a diamond ring sitting in the promise ring's place. "Kimberly…will you marry me?" He asked. Kimberly was speechless, was she dreaming. Was she actually sitting in his jeep, did she actually kiss him, did he really propose to her? "Kimberly?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him and she nodded.

"Yes," she replied.

She threw her arms around his neck with a sob. Tommy hugged her tight and let out a sigh. "Yes," she repeated. Kimberly pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "What took you so long?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Better late than never," he replied.

Kimberly hugged him again. "Better get going, you have people inside waiting for you," he commented. She nodded and kissed him again. When they pulled back, Kimberly got out of the jeep and picked Kylie up.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," Tommy called out.

Kimberly smiled and looked over at him. "Goodnight, Handsome," she answered. She then went inside. Tommy smiled as he pulled out of Kimberly's driveway and drove home.

When Kimberly came inside, she gestured for everyone to be quiet. She walked upstairs to put Kylie to bed.

**(Hunter and Tori's Apartment)**

Hunter hung up the phone after talking to his mom and looked over at Tori. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yep, Kylie's fine. She and mom just got home," he replied.

"That's great."

Hunter walked over and sat next to her. Tori bit her lip as she just stared into the book she was reading. "Everything okay?" He asked. Tori sigh and closed the book.

"Hunter, we need to talk," she replied.

"This can't be good."

Tori let out another sigh and stood up. "Tori, what's going on?" He asked. Tori looked over at him and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Hunter…I got a call from the doctor today. The results from my physical," she replied.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Tori had a hard time getting the words out. "Hunter…I'm pregnant," she replied. Hunter was stunned.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"No, I just said it to psych you out."

Hunter had no idea what to say or to do. "And to answer another stupid question that you might ask, yes its yours," she added.

"Tor…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"You can't be…we've used protection and you used birth control."

Tori bit her lip. "Not that one day," she answered. Hunter looked at her and realization hit her.

"No…" he mumbled.

She nodded again. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Hunter ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," he replied.

Tori suddenly didn't like what she was seeing on his face. "Tori…" he trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

Hunter sighed and got up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going out for a bit," he replied.

"I tell you that I'm pregnant and you tell me you're going out?"

"I'm leaving."

Tori ran in front of the door. "You're not leaving," she snapped.

"Move out of the way Tori," he instructed.

"No."

Hunter grabbed her arms and moved her out of the way. "Move," he ordered. He opened the door and left.

"HUNTER!" She shouted.

Hunter pulled on his helmet and drove off on his motorcycle. "HUNTER!" She shouted after him. The only thing that answered her was the sound of Hunter's motorcycle. Tori felt the pain hit her heart so hard she thought she was going to die from the pain. She went back inside, picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The person asked.

Tori tried to keep herself from crying. "Rose…is Dustin there?" She asked.


	21. No Repeats

Chapter 21: No Repeats

Kimberly was putting Kylie to bed when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Hannah informed. She went downstairs and opened the door to see Hunter there. "Hey, Hunter," she greeted.

"Hey, Hannah, is mom home?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's just putting Kylie to bed," Hannah replied.

Hannah let him in and Hunter removed his jacket, hanging it up behind the door. Kimberly came downstairs with a smile on her face. "Hey, baby, what brings you here?" She asked. She kissed his cheek with a smile.

"Hey, mom…um…can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Hunter looked over at Hannah. "Alone," he added. Hannah turned and left the room. Kimberly looked at her son as he sat down.

"This can't be good or it wouldn't be so hard to say," she commented.

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "Mom…Tori's pregnant," he informed. Kimberly sat down next to him with a smile.

"Hunter, that's great news," she answered.

"Not for me, mom."

She looked at him with a quizzical look. "I couldn't take care of Kylie when she was younger. What makes you think I'm fit to be a father?" He asked. Kimberly was listening to him in disbelief.

"So…what are you saying, Hunter?" She asked.

"I'm saying is that I think Tori would be better off without me," he replied.

Kimberly smacked Hunter upside the head. "Ow! Sheesh! What was that for?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him.

"I was seeing if I can knock some sense back into my idiotic son," she replied.

"What?"

"Hunter! Are you seriously going to make Tori raise this baby by herself?"

Hunter stood up with a sigh. "Hunter, as your mother I'm supposed to love and support you, but not when you're doing stuff like this," she added.

"Mom…I can't be a father," he answered.

"Sit down."

Hunter sat down and Kimberly looked at him. "Hunter, think back of when you were younger and I was raising you four kids," she told him. Hunter nodded his head slowly.

"I remember," he answered.

"You know better than anybody how hard that was for me to raise four kids on my own."

"But you had help."

"Exactly."

Hunter looked at her with a quizzical look. "Sweetheart, you love Tori more than anyone in this whole world. But if you go through with not being there for her, she's going to end up just like I was when I tried to raise Kylie without anyone's support," Kimberly explained. Kimberly placed her hand on his face. "Now, you love her don't you?" She asked. Hunter nodded his head slowly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then go back there and tell her."

Hunter nodded and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks mom," he told her. Kimberly nodded and watched him go.

"Mom…is everything okay?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I think so," Kimberly replied. Hannah sat next to her.

"Let's see. Tori's pregnant…that would make me an aunt…and well, mom, you're going to be a grandma," Hannah teased.

Kimberly laughed and pushed Hannah slightly. "The youngest grandma ever," she added.

"You stop," Kimberly laughed.

She kissed Hannah's cheek with a smile.

**(Hunter and Tori's House)**

Hunter walked in and threw his jacket on the chair. "TORI!" He called. He was only answered with silence. He looked around the house to see if he could find his girlfriend, but she was nowhere insight. "TORI!" He shouted. Only silence answered his call. Hunter rubbed the back of his neck and he went over to his cell phone that was in his jacket pocket. He picked it up to see that there was a message on his phone.

"Hunter…it's me…when you get this I'll probably be gone. Um…I can't do this if you're going to walk out on me like this. This baby's just as much yours as it is mine. But…this is so hard…I love you Hunter. I always have and always will. I just hope that someday you'll think of what you had done, because I wanted you to be there nine months from now. I wanted you to be there forever. We were supposed to have it all Hunter and you just left me and I can never forgive you for that. But…I'll still always love you. I guess this is goodbye," she explained.

Hunter sat down while listening to her message and felt like his whole world had crashed. "What have I done?" He mumbled. He placed his head in his hands cursing himself for doing something so stupid.

**(Tori's Hotel Room)**

Tori got out of the shower and she laid down on her bed. She had a hand on her stomach and the tears were making their way down her face. She didn't look up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Dustin," the person replied.

"Come in."

Dustin came in and Tori sat up. "I came here as soon as Rose told me," he informed. Dustin hugged Tori tight and she cried into his shoulder.

"How could he do this to me?" She asked.

Dustin sighed as he rocked her slightly. "I don't know, Tor," he answered. He stroked her hair with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do. I thought he and I were going to do this together," she babbled.

Dustin sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I can't stay here," she whispered. Dustin looked down at her.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"I don't know…somewhere where he can't find me," she replied.

"Are you sure? What if he changes his mind."

"He should've thought of that before he left me standing there like an idiot after I told him."

Dustin nodded his head slowly. "Dusty," she murmured.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Promise me you won't tell him where I am?" She asked.

Dustin was quiet for a minute before nodding his head slowly. "I promise," he replied. Tori hugged him tight afterwards and she cried as hard as she could against him. Dustin just sat there comforting his best friend, knowing that he had a promise to keep whether he wanted to keep it or not.


	22. Apologies

Chapter 22: Apologies

A few weeks had gone by since Tori had left. Hunter had no luck of trying to find her on his own. It was time to ask the one person he knew would know where Tori was hiding.

**(Storm Chargers)**

Dustin was working on a bike when Hunter came in. "Oh, hey Hunter," Dustin greeted. Hunter looked at Dustin.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Dustin asked.

Hunter felt his jaw tighten. "Tori…bro…where is Tori?" He asked. Dustin stood up wiping his hands on a rag.

"Dude, I don't know where she is," Dustin replied.

"Liar," Hunter accused.

"Dude why would I lie?"

"I can think of a few reasons. Now where is she?"

Dustin remained quiet. "Seriously, Hunter, I won't tell you where she is," Dustin replied. Hunter felt every emotion flowing through him at once. The biggest emotion was rage.

"That's it," he snarled.

He grabbed Dustin by the front of his shirt, pinned him up against the wall, and picked Dustin up off the floor. "Where is she Dustin?" He demanded. Rose came out of the back to find her boyfriend pinned to the wall.

"Dustin!" She gasped.

"It's okay, Rose," he answered.

Hunter glared at Dustin. "Tell me where she is before I rip you apart right here," he threatened. Dustin stayed firm.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. Besides how can I trust you not to hurt her again?" Dustin asked.

"I have made the biggest mistake of my life and that was letting Tori walk out of my life. I've seen my mother suffer trying to raise us on her own I don't want her going through that. I want to be there for her. Now, please, tell me where she's hiding."

Dustin let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you where she is. But…dude…can I touch the floor again first?" He asked. Hunter let him go and Dustin straightened out his shirt.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is she?" Hunter repeated.

Dustin sighed. "I swear if you tell her that I told you she'll rip my head off my shoulders," Dustin pointed out.

"Won't be any better if I do it," Hunter commented.

Dustin nodded his head slowly. "She's in Angel Grove. She has relatives there," he answered. Hunter nodded his head slowly.

"Thank you," Hunter told him.

Dustin watched as Hunter took off and Rose placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Let's hope that she doesn't kill me," Dustin commented. Rose laughed and kissed his cheek.

**(Angel Grove)**

Hunter found Tori's aunt's house and walked up to the door. He knocked and stood back, waiting for an answer. The door opened and a woman that looked like Tori only older opened the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Um…is Tori here?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…you must be Hunter."

"Yeah…yeah I am."

The woman went to close the door. Hunter pushed it open. "Wait please," he insisted. The woman sighed.

"My niece comes here three weeks ago in tears telling me that you walked out on her," she commented.

"I made some mistakes, but I want to be there for her. Please, Miss Hanson, let me talk to her."

Miss Hanson let out a sigh and opened the door. "Go wait in the living room," she instructed. Hunter nodded his head slowly and went into the living room.

Miss Hanson walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Tori," she called. Tori looked up when her aunt came in.

"What's going on, Aunt Helen?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, Hunter's downstairs."  
"What? Why did you let him in?"

"Because you two need to talk."

Tori shook her head. "I have nothing to say to him," she answered. Helen sighed and sat next to her niece.

"Sweetheart, give him a chance to talk," Helen insisted.

Tori let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Hunter walked over to the mantelpiece to find pictures of a young Tori and her aunt. "My mom never wanted me, so she handed me over to my Aunt Helen when I was three," Tori commented when she came in. Hunter turned to look at her.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.  
"Hi," she answered.

They were silent for a minute. "Dustin tell you where I was?" She asked. Hunter shrugged.

"It was either he told me or I'd rearrange his face," he replied.

Tori looked at him. "Hunter don't you dare make me laugh," she insisted. She wrapped her arms around herself. "What do you want?" She asked. Hunter sighed.

"I want you to come home," he replied.

"No."

Tori shook her head. "No," she repeated. Hunter sighed sadly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry, Tor," he apologized.

"How can I believe you?" She asked.

Hunter swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll give you anything in the world to make you happy, Tori. I'll go to the ends of the earth, I'll do anything to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. But please, come home," he explained. Hunter took a deep breath as he got down on his knees in front of her. "I'll do anything, Tori. I'm sorry, I made a horrible mistake. I love you, I want to be apart of the baby's life, just please, please believe me," he insisted. Tori listened to him with tears falling down her face. "Forgive me…" he whispered. Tori got down on her knees and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Tori bit her lip and buried her head into his neck.

"I'm sorry too," she answered.

Hunter pulled back and placed his hands on her face. "Now will you come home?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly with a small smile.

"Yeah," she replied.

Hunter smiled and kissed her deeply. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	23. Painful Words

Chapter 23: Painful Words

Hannah bit her lip as she tried to get her history homework finished. She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the report in front of her that she had to do. The tears threatening to fall down her face. She was exhausted, she had just come home from gymnastics practice. She had a competition to go to in a couple of weeks. She felt like she was read physically, but mentally, she was tired. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Knock, knock," Kimberly greeted. Hannah smiled and sat back in her seat. "How's the homework coming?" She asked.

"Would be better if the history essay you assigned wasn't so hard," Hannah replied.

Kimberly sighed. "Well, I guess that'll make me the most unpopular teacher in the school," she commented. They both laughed at the comment.

"That was different," Hannah commented.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah pushed her hair out of her face. "For the first time…in a long time…you seem to be very, very happy," Hannah commented. Kimberly walked over, sat next to Hannah, and leaned against her hand staring at her.

"What do you mean? I've always been happy," she answered.

"Not like this mom," Hannah told her.

"Well, little missy dating the Red Ranger."

Hannah laughed slightly and her face was turning red. "This is the first Ranger crush you were actually able to date," Kimberly teased. Hannah smiled and Kimberly pushed the hair out of Hannah's face.

"We've been through a lot haven't we kid?" She asked.

Hannah nodded her head slowly. "More than any other family," Hannah agreed. Kimberly smiled and she kissed her forehead.

"I tell you what. I'll give you an extension on that paper. I'll give the entire class an extension," she informed.

"Seriously?"

"You bet."

"Thanks mom."

Kimberly nodded and kissed Hannah's forehead again. "Get some sleep kiddo," she told her. Hannah nodded her head slowly and watched as Kimberly left.

The next day, Hannah was walking home when she heard an evil laugh behind her. "Well if it isn't Miss Hannah Leonardo," she sneered. Hannah dropped her bag and looked over to see Kat standing there.

"You stay away from my family," Hannah ordered.

"I don't want your brother. I just want Kimberly," Kat sneered.

"She's my mother and you stay away."

"Your mother? Ha! That's a laugh. She didn't even want you."

Hannah stared at Kat. "You don't know my mother," Hannah snapped. Kat circled Hannah with a cackle.

"Your mother was Nora Leonardo. She killed herself, why should I care about a dead woman?" Kat answered.

"Kimberly's my mother."

Kat laughed. "She tried to get rid of you before she adopted you," she sneered. Hannah stared at Kat.

"Liar," she hissed.

"It's true. She tried to get the adoption agency to put you somewhere else."

Hannah went to attack Kat when she realized she couldn't move. "Your precious _mother_ tried to get rid of you. She only wanted that brat she calls her true daughter," she taunted. Hannah covered her ears.

"Shut up!" Hannah hissed.

"You know it's true."

Hannah shook her head. "No it's not, no it's not," Hannah insisted, she was starting to break.

"Your mother doesn't know what you're going through, poor Hannah. Having to go through all the torture of school, being a Power Ranger, and being a gymnast. Your mother could never compare to that," she laughed.

Hannah let out a sob and collapsed to her knees. "Why should you have to put up with anymore?" Kat asked. Hannah looked up at Kat with a glare.

"Stay away from me," she hissed.

She got up and ran home. Kat laughed and disappeared.

Hannah came storming home. Kimberly jumped when the front door slammed. "Hannah, what happened?" She asked. Hannah dropped her things and went upstairs. "HANNAH!" Kimberly shouted. She went after Hannah, leaving Kylie there with Tommy.

Hannah came in and threw a picture across the room. Kimberly came in with a gasp. "Hannah! What are you doing?" She asked. Hannah didn't answer.

"What do you care?" She asked.

Kimberly was stunned by her words. "What happened out there, Hannah?" She asked. Kimberly went to grab her shoulder when Hannah spun around.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Were you attacked again?" Kimberly asked.

"No, someone told me the truth about you."

Kimberly looked at Hannah with a quizzical look on her face. "Hannah, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"YOU NEVER WANTED ME!" Hannah shouted.

"Of course I wanted you."

Hannah shook her head. "You tried to get rid of me…after my mother abandoned me you tried to get rid of me," she insisted. The tears falling down her face.

"Sweetheart, whoever told you this, I swear to you it isn't true," Kimberly insisted.

"It is true. You only wanted it to be you and Kylie. You never wanted Hunter, Blake, or me."

"Hannah…"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Don't talk to me like that I'm your mother."

"You have never been my mother!"

Kimberly suddenly felt like she was stabbed in the heart. "You don't care about anybody but Kylie. You don't know what it's like to try to be the most perfect person in school. You don't know," Hannah snapped. Kimberly shook her head slowly.

"You're wrong, Hannah," she insisted weakly.

Hannah glared at her. "I hate you," she hissed. Hannah grabbed her duffle bag. She then stormed out of the room after throwing her morpher on the floor.

**(The Gym)**

Hannah walked into the gym after changing in the locker room. She walked over to the parallel bars and started her routine. Forgetting never to do gymnastics while you are upset. Just as Hannah went to get down to the bottom bar after a spin, she missed and everyone watched in horror as she hit the floor hard. "HANNAH!" Another gymnast shouted. She ran over to Hannah and rolled her onto her back. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She shouted. They tried to get Hannah to respond, but the girl was out cold and it worried them all.

**(Kat's Lair)**

Kat laughed evilly. "My plan worked out perfectly. One Ranger down…six to go," she laughed.


	24. Wanting Revenge

Chapter 24: Wanting Revenge

Kimberly had calmed down after the crying fit she had over what Hannah said to her. Tommy was comforting her when the phone rang. "I'll get it," she informed. She got up from Tommy's embrace and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Kimberly Hart?" The caller asked.

"Um…yes it is."

"This is Dr. Gregory from Reefside Hospital. We just had your daughter, Hannah, get brought into the emergency room."

Kimberly felt her heart stop. "W--What happened?" She asked.

"Your daughter was trying out the parallel bars when she missed the lower bar, she hit her head," the doctor replied.

"Oh my gosh…"

"I'd suggest you come down here."

"Thank you."

Kimberly hung up and she nearly collapsed, but luckily Tommy was there to catch her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Hannah missed the low bar on the parallel bars…she hit her head," she replied.

Kimberly felt a lump rise in her throat. "We should get to the hospital," he commented. She nodded her head slowly as she got up from the floor and they went to the hospital.

**(Reefside Hospital)**

Kimberly was in the waiting room getting really impatient. She walked up to the desk. "Excuse me, I want to see my daughter," she demanded.

"Patient's name?" The woman asked.

"For the hundredth time, Hannah Hart," Kimberly replied.

The woman nodded and went to find Hannah's file. "I'm sorry miss, I'm not permitted to let you see her until you've spoken to the doctor," she answered. Kimberly banged on the desk.

"I have been waiting here for almost an hour. I WANNA SEE MY DAUGHTER!" She shouted.

Tommy walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kimberly, it's okay," he assured her. Kimberly pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"Don't touch me, Tommy," she ordered.

She then went towards the door. "Kimberly where are you going?" Tommy asked. Kimberly spun around to look at him.

"I'm going after the woman who did this to my child," she replied.

"KIM!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly didn't listen, she hurried out the door before another word could be said.

**(Reefside Park)**

Kimberly stood there. "NINJA RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER!" She shouted. She morphed and looked around. "WHERE ARE YOU KATHERINE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Kimberly ordered.

"Tsk, tsk, you're always so impatient Kimberly," Kat commented.

Kimberly spun around. "You had to go after my children," she hissed.

"Hannah's not your daughter," Kat answered.

"She is mine. I raised her from a small child. I've taken care of her. I've loved her. She's my child. You had no right to try to take her away from me."

Kat laughed and threw a blast at Kimberly. Kimberly rolled out of the way. "You really think you can defeat me?" She asked. Kimberly stood up with a glare.

"I can certainly try," Kimberly replied.

She closed her eyes and her right hand glowed pink. She spun around. "PINK CRANE SABER!" She shouted. A saber appeared in her hand when she stopped spinning. "ANCIENT NINJETTI CRANE BLADE!" She shouted. Kat backed up when she saw the saber in Kimberly's hand. The hilt was pink with the crane's head with many ribbons tied around it's neck.

"What's with the ribbons?" Kat asked with a laugh.

Kimberly held the sword up. "Each one represents my greatest victories," Kimberly answered. She then charged at Kat with the saber in hand, only to have Kat block every attack. Kimberly raised the sword high above her head and struck down, hitting Kat in the shoulder. Kat hissed in pain and kicked Kimberly in the stomach. Kimberly got up again. "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!" Kimberly shouted. She swung her saber, Kat jumped back, but the saber went across her stomach. Kat fell to the ground in pain and she looked at Kimberly.

"This isn't over," she hissed.

Then Kat disappeared. Kimberly stood there for a minute before de-morphing. She then hurried back to the hospital.

**(Reefside Memorial: 11: 30 pm)**

Kimberly was still sitting by Hannah's bed and smiled when Hannah opened her eyes. "Mom?" Hannah asked. Kimberly bit back a sob as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Hey baby," she whispered.

Hannah tried to sit up, but Kimberly had her lay back down. "Not now, sweetheart," she insisted. Hannah nodded her head slowly and then a sob escaped her throat.

"Mom…I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said…" Hannah trailed off.

Kimberly shook her head and kissed Hannah's forehead. "Kat filled your head with lies and it clouded your judgement," she assured her.

"But I know better than that," Hannah told her.

Kimberly again shook her head and she held Hannah's hand. "The doctor said you're going to be okay. But he's going to keep you overnight just incase," she informed. Hannah nodded her head slowly.

"Mom…can you stay with me?" She asked.

"Wasn't planning on leaving."

"Like when I was a kid? When my mother first abandoned me?"

Kimberly smiled, knowing exactly what Hannah was talking about. She got into the bed and held her seventeen-year-old daughter. Hannah buried her head into Kimberly's shoulder and Kimberly rubbed circles into her back. "I love you mom," Hannah whispered. Kimberly smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Hannah," Kimberly answered.


	25. The Perfect Day

Chapter 25: The Perfect Day

Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in Kimberly's living room after she got the girls off to bed. She was leaning against his chest with a sigh. "Tommy…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Kimberly closed her eyes. "When do you want to get married?" She asked. Tommy tilted his head back slightly.

"You know…I haven't really thought about it," he replied.

Kimberly giggled as she sat up and sat in his lap. She pressed her forehead against his. "How about tomorrow night?" She asked. Tommy gave her a quizzical look.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" He asked.

"No, been waiting nine years for this," she replied.

Kimberly laughed when he turned over so he was on top of her. "So do I take that as a yes?" She asked. Tommy smiled and kissed her neck.

"You know it," he replied.

Kimberly giggled before pushing him back. "Not here," she insisted. She had him sit up before getting off the couch, grabbing him by his hand, and leading him to her room. She opened the door and had him go inside first before she followed him, closing and locking the door behind her.

Later that night, Hannah woke up to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She got up and walked over to her window. She opened it to see Conner there. "Hey," he called quietly. Hannah pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see you. Come down here, I wanna take you somewhere," he replied.

Hannah smiled as she closed the window. She pulled on jean shorts, a green tank top, and she put a headband in her hair. She climbed out window. She gasped when she slipped from the side of the house. Conner caught her in his arms with a grin. "Nice fall," he commented.

"Nice catch," she answered.

Conner set her down on the ground. Hannah smiled and held Conner's hand as he led her to his car. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Hannah sighed and Conner drove off.

They came to the beach and Hannah looked at Conner with a quizzical look. "Conner?" She asked.

"You'll see," he answered.

They got out of the car and Conner led her to a cave. "Conner…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry," he assured her.

They walked through the cave and Conner stopped near an opening. "I found this the day after you fell from the parallel bars," he informed. They turned a corner and found a pool of water with a small waterfall inside. "Conner…it's beautiful," she murmured. Conner wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Just thought it'd be perfect for your birthday," he commented.

"What? My birthday's not till…" Hannah trailed off.

Conner held up his watch which read midnight. "Till today," he answered. Hannah smiled and held his hand. "Happy birthday, Hannah," he murmured. She leaned back against his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

**(Next Night)**

Kimberly took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This is it, no turning back," she murmured. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. Blake came in with a smile.

"Hey, mom," he greeted.

Kimberly stood up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were over in Europe?" She asked. Blake laughed and hugged her.

"You think I'd miss my mom's big day?" He asked.

Kimberly kissed his cheek. "You got here awfully fast," she commented. Blake grinned.

"I have my ways," he assured her.

Kimberly smiled and looked up when the door opened. "Ready?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Blake left the room first and Captain Mitchell led Kimberly out of the room.

The wedding was taking place in Kimberly's backyard that overlooked the ocean. It was the perfect view. Enough seats were set up for everyone that was coming. Tommy stood there feeling nervous and smiled when Kylie came down the aisle first, then Hannah and Conner, Hunter and Tori, and Trent and Kira. He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw Kimberly coming down the aisle. "_Beautiful_," his mind told him.

Kimberly's dress was simple yet elegant. It was strapless, went about five inches past her knees, there was a belt around her waist, and it was lightly outlined with pink. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with white flowers surrounding it. Instead of a veil she wore a tiara.

They stopped when they came close to Tommy. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, William Harrison Mitchell," Captain Mitchell replied.

He kissed Kimberly's cheek with a smile before handing her off to Tommy. Kimberly bit her lip as she handed her bouquet off to Hannah and held onto Tommy's hands.

The ceremony was going smoothly, nothing could ruin this day. When it came time for the vows, Kimberly felt a lump rise in her throat as she started hers. "I…um…I never thought I'd see this day. I've pictured it over and over in my head for nine years. I was torn when I wasn't near you. Tommy, you are everything I have ever wanted and have ever needed. I give you my life, my heart, my soul, I give you everything I have, because you mean that much to me. I love you so much and I'm happy to become your wife today," she explained. Tommy smiled and gave Kimberly's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Kimberly…Beautiful…whenever I think back on us, my mind always drifts back to the day I first laid my eyes on you. I saw you staring at me at the karate expo when I first came into town. You welcomed me with that beautiful smile, and those glittering eyes. Even today, you welcome me home with that beautiful smile and those glittering eyes. I'm happy to know that you have given our daughter a life, as well as these kids. You are the greatest person in the world, Kimberly Ann Hart. That's why I'm glad that you're mine and I'll love you to no end," he explained.

The minister nodded his head. Kimberly felt a tear fall down her face and she tried to keep herself from crying. "The rings," the minister instructed. Conner handed the minister the ring. "Tommy, you will place this ring onto Kimberly's left ring finger and repeat these words after me," he instructed. Tommy took the ring and started to place it onto Kimberly's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," the minister informed.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Tommy answered.

Kimberly took the other ring and she felt her throat tighten. "Kimberly, you will do the same," he informed. She nodded her head slowly and she started slipping the ring onto Tommy's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," the minister repeated.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kimberly answered.

Kimberly looked at Tommy to see him let out a sigh of relief and she giggled slightly. "By the Powers invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly's waist and kissed her gently.

"And it's about time," Jason called out.

Everyone laughed, including Tommy and Kimberly. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the minister announced. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the couple that were together at last after nine years of separation. Kylie put her basket down and ran up to her parents. Tommy picked her up with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Am I still a Hart?" Kylie asked.

Kimberly smiled and she touched Kylie's cheek. "You're an Oliver now," she replied. Kylie smiled and she hugged them both tight.


	26. The Last Stand Part I

Chapter 26: The Last Stand Part I

Long months had gone by, Kat and Zeltrax's attacks were becoming more fierce and it was driving the Rangers back further and further. Kimberly was becoming worried about Kylie's safety, since Kat and Zeltrax were after her Crane and Falcon Powers.

One night, Kimberly was sitting on the couch looking over some papers when Tommy came in. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, babe," she answered.

Tommy kissed her cheek and sat next to her. "Which papers are these now?" He asked. Kimberly leaned back against his broad chest with a sigh.

"These would be the papers on the Aztec culture," she replied.

"Sounds…boring," he commented.

Kimberly giggled when he kissed her neck. "Tommy, don't," she giggled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We have a daughter that's right upstairs," she replied.

Tommy sighed and pulled back with a sigh. "You're right," he answered. Kimberly smiled and leaned back in his arms while entwining her fingers with his. "Talked with Hunter?" He asked.

"Yep, they came back from their doctor's appointment a few hours ago. Baby's nice and healthy," she replied.

"Good. How does it feel to be the world's youngest grandma?" He teased.

Kimberly laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just happy that my son's happy," she answered. Tommy nodded just as their communicators went off. They got up and went downstairs.

Hayley looked up when they came downstairs. "What's going on, Hayley?" Kimberly asked.

"Kat's sent us a transmission," she informed.

She clicked on the message Kat left for them and Kat's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Rangers, it's time to see who'll win or who'll lose. Meet us at Muranthias," Kat instructed. Then the transmission was cut.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"We go to Muranthias," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly and they contacted the other Rangers. "And you guys have a new ways of getting there," she commented. Hayley typed something into the computer. "I've been constructing these for ages," she informed. Kimberly gasped when seven images came up.

"They're zords!" Kimberly gasped.

Hayley nodded with a smile. "Way to go, Hayley," Tommy congratulated. He kissed Hayley's cheek with a grin.

"We can get to Muranthias in no time," Kimberly commented.

Hayley smiled and turned around in her chair when they went to take off. Kimberly stopped and looked over at Hayley. "Hayley could you…" Kimberly trailed off.

"I'll watch Kylie," she assured her.

"Thanks," Kimberly answered.

Hayley watched them go and let out a sigh. "Good luck," she murmured.

All seven Rangers stood outside. "Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah," Conner replied.  
"NINJA RANGER POWER!" They shouted.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy shouted.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" Trent shouted.

"PINK RANGER POWER!" Kimberly shouted.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" Ethan shouted.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Kira shouted.

"RED RANGER POWER!" Conner shouted.

"GREEN RANGER POWER!" Hannah shouted.

They held up their weapons. "NINJETTI ZORDS!" They shouted. They watched as their zords arrived.

"Let's do it," Tommy told them.

They jumped into their zords. "Alright everyone, set a course for Muranthias," Tommy instructed.

"You got it," Kimberly answered.

They put in the coordinates, but then Kimberly and Tommy's screens beeped. "What's up, Hayley?" Kimberly asked.

"Someone wanted to speak to you," Hayley replied.

Kylie came on the screen with a smile. "Hey, baby," Kimberly greeted.

"Hey, kiddo, what's going on?" He asked.

"I love you, mommy, daddy. Get that evil lady," Kylie replied.

"You got it munchkin. You tell your brothers that I love them," Kimberly answered.

"Same here, kid," Tommy put in.

"I will. Catch ya on the flip side," Kylie told them.

Then she turned off the screen. Kimberly took a deep breath and leaned back against her seat. "Kim…you okay?" Tommy asked over the intercom.

"Yes, let's go," she replied.

They blasted off towards Muranthias.

**(Muranthias)**

Kat was standing there with an evil laugh. "I will finally have my revenge on Kimberly," she laughed. Zeltrax nodded laughing as well.

"I will get my revenge on Tommy Oliver," he answered.

Kat smiled and started walking around. "Well, Zeltrax. Things are looking to be on our side. I'll be able to kill Kimberly and that brat she calls her child and you can kill Tommy," she answered. Zeltrax placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Revenge is sweet my dear, revenge is sweet," he agreed.

**(Crane Zord)**

Kimberly winced when she felt the rush of anger run through her mind. "We're close," she whispered. She held her head and took a deep breath.

"Mom, put up your emotional wall," Hannah pointed out.

"Got it," Kimberly answered.

She put up the wall and she leaned back. "Mom, do you think that after defeating Kat that this curse will be broken?" She asked. Kimberly let out a sigh.

"I hope so, sweetheart," Kimberly replied.

"Mom…"

"Yeah."

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that sweetie."

Hannah took a deep breath on her end. "Before you contacted me, a coach came to the gymnastics gym," Hannah informed.

"Who was the coach?" Kimberly asked.

"Coach Schmidt," she replied.

Kimberly felt her heart stopped. "He spoke very highly of you, mom. Very highly, he recognized my routines to be the ones you taught me when I was a kid. When he asked me about it and I told him that you're my mother. He said I had such an honor to have you as my mother," Hannah explained. Kimberly bit her lip and lowered her head slightly.

"Yeah…and what did you say?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah sighed on her end. "I told him that I have the greatest mother in the universe and I could never be prouder," she answered. Kimberly smiled. "I mean it too mom, you're the greatest mom a kid could ever have. I love you mom," Hannah added.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kimberly answered.

Tommy came over the intercom. "Kimberly, Hannah, we're there," he informed. Kimberly looked up to see the familiar island that she was taken to nine years ago.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered.

They got out of their zords and ran into the caves.

**(The Caves)**

Kat looked up with a laugh. "Welcome Rangers, it's time for you to meet your doom," she laughed. They all got in a guarding stance as mutants surrounded them.

"Here we go again," Kimberly mumbled.

"You with me?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly looked over at him and nodded. "I'm with you," she replied.

**To Be Continued…**


	27. The Last Stand Part II

Chapter 27: The Last Stand Part II

Tommy looked over at Kimberly. "You with me?" He asked. Kimberly looked over at Tommy and she nodded.

"I'm with you," she replied.

Tommy held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Kimberly smiled behind her helmet and grabbed his hand and they started fighting off the mutants that were surrounding them.

Conner looked over at Hannah and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in the air and Hannah kicked a few of the mutants away.

Trent ducked and Kira rolled over his back, kicking one of the mutants away and Kira looked up at Ethan. "ETHAN!" Kira shouted. Ethan looked over at her. "USE YOUR LANCE!" She shouted. Ethan nodded and pulled out his lance and fought the mutants off with that.

Kimberly gasped when one of the mutants tried to use it's saber. "ANCIENT NINJETTI SABER!" She shouted. She pulled her sword out and started fighting it. She gasped when the mutant's sword got her in the stomach and she fell back.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly stood up with a glare. "NINJA CRANE POWER!" She shouted. Her sword glowed pink and she aimed a pink electricity ball right at the mutant. She watched when the power hit the mutant and it blew up. "That is so gross," she muttered. She stood up and she looked over at Kat. "This is it, Katherine," she hissed. Kat sneered as she removed the cloak that was around her shoulders and let it drop to the ground.

Kat was wearing black boots, tight black pants, a black bell shirt, and her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back in a braid.

Removed her sword from her side and she walked up to Kimberly. Kimberly held her hand up. "Ninja Crane Form," she called out. She de-morphed from her Ranger form and was in her Ninjetti form.

"Why the change, Miss Hart?" Kat sneered.

"I want you to be able to see the look on my face when I defeat you and it's Mrs. Oliver," Kimberly answered.

Kat sneered and tried to hit Kimberly's shoulder with her sword. Kimberly quickly blocked it and soon the two women were trapped in a duel.

Zeltrax marched up to Tommy and grabbed his shoulder, and threw the White Ranger off his feet. "DAD!" Hannah shouted. Tommy hit the ground hard and he looked up at Zeltrax.

"Finally, I get my revenge on Dr. Tommy Oliver," he laughed.

"Seriously, you really need another hobby," Tommy commented.

He pulled his saber out and blocked Zeltrax's attack. He jumped up and kicked Zeltrax in the stomach.

Kimberly did several back flips and blocked another one of Kat's attacks. "You ruined everything," Kat hissed. Kimberly glared at her.

"To me, you're the one who ruined everything," Kimberly answered.

Kat kicked Kimberly in the stomach, grabbed Kimberly's wrist and flipped her over onto her back. "MOM!" Hannah shouted. Kimberly held her hand up to stop Hannah.

"Don't," Kimberly answered.

Kimberly gasped and rolled out of the way when Kat tried to bring her sword down onto her. Kimberly raised her foot and kicked Kat away. She jumped up and she realized that Kat was pushing her back towards the lava pit.

Tommy hit the wall and winced. Zeltrax grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. "LEOPARD FIRE BLAST!" A voice shouted. Tommy dropped to the ground, holding his throat and looked up to see Conner there.

"Thanks," Tommy told him.

Conner nodded and then Zeltrax threw some magic at Conner, knocking the Red Ranger off his feet. "CONNER!" Tommy shouted. Tommy raised his saber and blocked Zeltrax's attack. "FALCON NINJETTI POWER!" Tommy shouted. White light left Tommy's sword and it took shape as a falcon and flew over to Zeltrax, knocking the Vader poser off his feet.

Kimberly gasped when she almost lost balance on the edge. "Why don't you just go back to your precious daddy?" Kat sneered. Kimberly glared at her.

"Why do I have to leave? Why can you just leave me alone?" Kimberly snapped.

"You took Tommy away from me," Kat hissed.

"You never had him."

Kimberly quickly moved out of the way from the lava pit, but then Kat kicked her side, making her fall into the pit. "MOM!" Hannah screamed.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted.

Kat laughed and got off the ledge. "She's gone," Kat laughed. Tommy felt the rage go through his veins and he looked at Zeltrax. He raised his saber up. "NINJETTI FALCON POWER!" He shouted. The power from his saber became brighter and he watched when Zeltrax was destroyed.

"NO!" Kat shouted.

"Way to go dad," Hannah told Tommy.

Tommy looked at place that Zeltrax fell before looking at Kat. "You're going to pay for destroying Kimberly," he snapped.

Before Tommy could do anything, a pink flame went straight for Kat, knocking her off her feet. Kimberly used her powers to get herself out of the pit. "This is your end, Katherine Hilliard," Kimberly snapped. Kat stood up and held her side.

"I will have this victory," Kat hissed.

She raised her sword high above her head. "DARK MAGIC BLAST!" She shouted. Kimberly held her sword up.

"NINJETTI CRANE FIRE POWER!" Kimberly shouted.

They both struck at each other with their blasts. Kat hit the ground, but Kimberly stood tall. Dark purple magic left Kat's body. Kimberly looked at Tommy and hugged him tight when he reached her. "Tommy," she whispered. Hannah gasped when she saw her mother's eyes roll black and she went limp.

"MOM!" Hannah screamed.

Tommy held Kimberly in his arms and he held his hand up, blood. "Kimberly…" he whispered. He checked Kimberly's pulse. "No, no, don't do this to me, Kim. Please don't do this to me," he begged. Hannah ran over to him.

"Mom! Mom, please say something," Hannah begged.

Tommy shook his head and felt a lump rise in his throat. "She's dead, Hannah, she's dead," he told her. Hannah shook her head.

"She's not dead. Mom can't be dead, mom never dies," Hannah insisted.

Conner had Hannah stand up and hugged her tight. Hannah hugged Conner back and she cried against his shoulder. All the Rangers stood around the White Ranger as he sat there holding Kimberly's body in his arms.


	28. Heart of the Team

Chapter28: Heart of the Team

They walked back to the lab and Tommy placed Kimberly's lifeless body on the medical table. Kylie ran downstairs. "Kylie…I don't think…" Tommy trailed off. Kylie got up on the medical bed and looked at her mother's body. Kylie touched her cold face and tears fell down her face. She placed her head on Kimberly's shoulder and just laid there with her arm draped over her mother's stomach. "Kylie, sweetheart," Tommy murmured. Kylie didn't look up, she didn't even move. Hannah set her helmet down and she walked over to her little sister. She tried to pick her up, but the young girl had a death grip on Kimberly.

"NO!" Kylie shouted.

Kylie buried her head into Kimberly's shoulder. Tommy let out a sigh and he held Kimberly's hand and just looked into his wife's still beautiful face. He stroked her cold face and then a thought came into his mind. "Kylie, sweetie, could you get up for me?" He asked. Kylie didn't move and Tommy moved to pick her up again. Kylie finally let Kimberly go and she held onto Tommy. Tommy closed his eyes as he held his daughter close. "Guys, I have an idea," he informed. They looked over at their mentor.

"What is it, dad?" Hannah asked.

Tommy walked over to Hayley and placed Kylie into her arms. "When Kimberly and I got the powers years ago, we had to save our leader, Zordon, but the thing is. We don't use our Ninjetti powers," Tommy explained.

"Then what do we use?" Trent asked.

"Use the power from your hearts. Kimberly was the heart of the team…" Tommy trailed off.

He looked over at Hayley. "Hayley, contact the Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, and Ninja teams. Tell them what's happened and have them come over here," he instructed.

"Right," she answered.

She turned back to the computer and went to contact the other Rangers. "What do we do?" Kira asked.

"Just do as I do," he replied.

He walked over to the medical bed and held his arms out. One by one each teenager stood up and stood side by side with their arms out. Tommy closed his eyes and he tapped into the powers that were in his heart. They watched as a white falcon came from Tommy's chest, flew around, and entered Kimberly. They closed their eyes and then a snake, leopard, panther, eagle, and monkey went into Kimberly.

As time went by, one by one each team gave Kimberly the powers from their hearts. Once the teams were finished, Kylie got up from Hayley's arms and she walked over to Kimberly again. She kissed Kimberly's cheek and they watched as the birthmark on Kylie's shoulder glowered. Then a falcon and a crane left her heart and into Kimberly's heart. Kylie looked over at Tommy with a smile and she walked over to Hannah. Tommy walked back over to Kimberly and stroked her face. "I love you Beautiful," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her. He backed away and watched as her color came back, she was breathing, and her pulse was stronger. She slowly started waking up. "Hey Beautiful, time to wake up," he murmured. Kimberly opened her eyes and a smile came across her face.

"Tommy," she whispered.

They hugged each other tight. After a minute, Tommy let her go and Kimberly smiled to see all four of he kids. She hugged them tight with a sigh. "Don't scare us like that again," Hunter told her.

"I'll try not to," she answered.

Kimberly let them go and she was reunited with the friends. Lucas walked over and hugged her. "Didn't expect you back from the future," she commented. Lucas pulled back.

"You kidding? Whenever it's about you I always come running. Always," he answered.

Lucas touched her cheek with a grin.

Tommy stood back and watched as Kimberly was reunited with her old friends. He smiled to see that his wife was beaming to see them all once again. However, as he watched her, he couldn't help but feel the fear of when he almost lost her. How close he was of never seeing that beautiful face, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. He saw how shattered her children were when she died. He knew that Kimberly held this family together and if anything were to happen, it would fall apart.

That evening, Kimberly was walking along the beach with Lucas by her side. "Hmm, this seems oddly familiar," he commented. Kimberly laughed and shook her head.

"Married woman here," she reminded.

"Right, sorry we weren't able to make it to the wedding," he apologized.

Kimberly shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Lucas. You have things to do in the future, you can't run back here every time," she told him. Lucas nodded. "So, have you met that special girl yet?" She asked. Lucas grinned and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nadira huh?" She asked. He looked over at her.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"When you were helping the Wild Force team, I saw how you were watching her," she replied.

Lucas smiled and he held her hand. "I'm glad that you're happy, Kimberly. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I just wanted you to be happy," he told her. Kimberly nodded and she hugged him tight. "I just want you to be happy," he repeated. Kimberly smiled.

"I'm very happy. I got what I wanted," she answered.

She pulled back and she placed a hand on Lucas's face. "You helped me love again, Lucas. I won't be able to repay you for that. Thank you," she murmured. Lucas took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"LUCAS!" Katie called.

Kimberly looked over at the ship before looking back at Lucas. "Well, I guess this is it…again," she commented. Lucas nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Kimberly hugged him again with a sigh. "Take care of yourself," she murmured. Lucas nodded.

"I will," he answered.

Lucas kissed her cheek and he walked towards the ship. Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself and watched as the three Time Force Rangers went back to the future. Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

Tommy kissed her neck with a smile. "I love you, Beautiful," he murmured. Kimberly turned in his arms and she stroked his cheek.

"I love you too, Handsome," she answered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note: No this isn't the end before you ask. There's still a few things that have be finished up before this story is over. Thank you everyone for your support so far.**


	29. Friends and Family

Chapter 29: Friends and Family

Kimberly was sitting on a hill watching the waves hit the shore. "Thought I'd find you out here," a voice commented. She looked up and Jen sat next to her. Kimberly smiled and looked back over at the water.

"I come here to think a lot," Kimberly answered.

Jen nodded her head slowly. "So, what are you going to do now that you're not a Ranger anymore?" Jen asked. Kimberly pushed her hair behind her ear with a smile.

"Continue with my teaching. Raise Kylie, watch Hannah get the gold at the Pan-Globals, maybe Tommy and I will have another baby," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly let out a sigh. "It's going to be very different. I mean…I've spent nine years of my life training Rangers…this is going to be a whole different thing for me," she added. Jen nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you," Jen told her.

Kimberly looked over at her with a quizzical look on her face. "For what?" She asked. Jen smiled as she grabbed Kimberly's arm and they walked where everyone else was.

"You showed me that revenge was never the answer. Thanks to you, I got everything I had ever dreamed of," Jen replied.

She gestured over to Wes to see him cradling an infant in his arms. Kimberly smiled to see the smile on Wes's face as he held the baby. "I got Wes…and Claire," Jen added. Kimberly nodded.

"Claire's beautiful, Jen," Kimberly commented.

Jen nodded and she walked down the hill towards Wes. Wes handed Claire over to her and Jen walked back up the hill. "I want to show you something," Jen informed. Jen held Claire up and pulled her sleeve up, revealing the same star birthmark on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped.

Jen smiled. "I guess the birthmark still runs in the family," she commented. Kimberly held Claire in her arms and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," she murmured.

She stroked the baby's cheek. She looked up to see Kylie running away from Tommy. A smile came across her face as she watched her little girl running around laughing and smiling. Jen saw the twinkle in Kimberly's eye as she watched Kylie. "Don't know what I'd do without my little girl," she commented. Jen nodded and looked over at Kylie with a smile.

"However, I think your other daughter needs some help," Jen pointed out.

Kimberly saw Hannah sitting on the beach watching the waves. She handed the baby back over to Jen before walking down the hill.

Hannah was watching the waves hit the shore and felt a jacket get placed over her shoulders. "Why the long face, kiddo?" Kimberly asked. She sat next to her.

"Um, Coach Schmidt called me today," Hannah replied.

"Yeah? What did he say?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah bit her lip. "Um, he wants me to go to Miami with him," she replied. Kimberly lowered her head slightly while looking at her.

"And you're not sure if you want to go," Kimberly finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hannah asked.

"I had to face the same decision years ago, sweetheart. Right before Kylie was even conceived."

Hannah sighed. "Mom, I want to go," Hannah told her. Kimberly nodded her head slowly.

"Then go," Kimberly answered.

"But I don't want to leave Conner."

Kimberly sighed and pushed Hannah's hair out of her face. "Hun, you have to make a lot of decisions in your life. Not all of them are going to be fair and not all of them are going to be easy. You want to go to the Pan-Globals, but you want to stay with Conner. If you're afraid to go because of what happened between your father and me, don't go by our example," Kimberly explained. Hannah bit her lip again and she looked out at the water. Kimberly kissed the side of Hannah's head. "Listen to your heart," she whispered. Then she got up and left Hannah alone to think.

That night, Kimberly and Tommy were lying on the couch when Hannah ran through the door and ran upstairs. "Hannah?" Kimberly called. Kimberly got up and she ran upstairs after Hannah.

Kimberly went to open Hannah's door when she found it locked. "Sweetheart?" She called.

"Go away," Hannah answered.

"What happened, sweetie?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah unlocked the door and she got back on her bed. Kimberly came in and found Hannah's back turned towards her. "Sweetie, what happened?" She asked. She sat next to Hannah on the bed.

"He dumped me," she replied.

"What?"

Hannah turned over to look at her with the tears falling down her face. "Conner broke up with me," she replied. Hannah placed her head in Kimberly's lap and let out a sob. "I--I told him that I was going…the next…the next thing I knew…he was telling me…it…it was over," Hannah sobbed. Kimberly stroked her heartbroken daughter's hair and she looked up to see Tommy standing there. Kimberly held Hannah tight and rocked her gently back and forth to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, Hannah," she assured her.

Hannah shook her head. "I loved him…I still do love him…he hurt me mom…why would he hurt me?" She asked. Kimberly hushed her and stroked her hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's going to be okay," Kimberly reassured her.

Hannah again shook her head. "I need him…I need him to be there…to love me…he's…he's everything…" Hannah sobbed. Kimberly kissed the side of her head and she watched as Tommy sat next to her and he ran circles on Hannah's shoulder. Both parents sat there and comforted their heartbroken teenaged daughter. Not knowing that right outside the door, who was there for a surprised visit, Hunter Hart now Oliver heard his heartbroken sister and he left without a second thought.


	30. Hannah's Heart

Chapter 30: Hannah's Heart

Conner was walking towards his car after soccer practice. "CONNER!" Hunter shouted. Conner looked up just as Hunter grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the wall of the school. "You think you're so high and mighty. You hurt my sister," he snapped. Conner let everything come into focus first before speaking.

"Dude, I didn't mean to hurt your sister," Conner answered.

"Bull, you broke her heart."

Conner stared at him and Hunter lifted him off the ground a bit. "Why did you have to do that to Hannah? She came to tell you that she was achieving her dream," he snapped. Conner glared at him.

"It's none of your business of why I did what I did," Conner answered.

"Of course it is. I want to know why you broke up with her. Why you shattered her."

"I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to me again."

Hunter stared at Conner and then it sank in, which ticked him off more. "Don't you dare compare my sister to Krista. She never has and never will be Krista. She would never leave you," Hunter snapped. Conner stared at Hunter.

"Says the man who walked out on his family," Conner snapped.

Hunter raised his fist and punched Conner in the face. "Don't you ever say that to me again," Hunter snapped. Conner's head jerked to one side and he looked over at Hunter with a glare.

"It's true. I wouldn't have left Hannah if she was pregnant. Not like what you did to Tori," Conner answered.

"Is that what you think of me, Conner McKnight? Do you think of me as a deserter?" He asked.

"There's not other name to call you."

Hunter raised his fist to punch Conner again. "HUNTER!" A voice shouted. Hunter stopped and looked over to see Tori standing there. "Don't do it, Hunter, he's not worth it," Tori insisted. Hunter looked at Conner.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister again, you'll have me to deal with," he snapped.

He let Conner drop to the ground and left with Tori. Conner sat there for a minute and touched the spot where Hunter hit him.

The next day, Kimberly was sitting in Hannah's room when she heard the door open. She looked up expecting it to be Tommy, but she saw that it was Conner. She stood up with anger showing on her face. "Get out," she ordered.

"Mrs. Oliver, let me explain," he insisted.

"No, get out. You've said enough last night."  
"Wait please.  
"Go."

Conner shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Hannah," he insisted.

"You've said enough to my daughter last night when you smashed her heart," she answered.

"I never meant to hurt her."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

Kimberly pushed her hair back and she walked by him. "And don't say "Because of what Krista did" because that won't cut it for me, Conner McKnight," she answered. Conner looked at her confused. "Hunter called me last night and told me everything. Including how you practically called my son a "deserter". Don't you ever insult my son like that," she hissed.

"He walked out on Tori," he pointed out.  
"But he went back. You did exactly what my son did though."

"I didn't walk out on Hannah because she was pregnant, Hannah's not even pregnant!"

"No, but you walked out on her while she was telling you that she was going to go fulfill her dreams."

Conner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really screwed up this time," he mumbled. Kimberly nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah you did, Conner. My daughter came home crying last night because she got the opposite reaction she was expecting when she told you about how she was going to go to Miami and fulfill her dreams," Kimberly told him.

"Please, just let me talk to Hannah."

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she answered.

"Mom, let me talk to him," Hannah put in.

Kimberly looked over at Hannah. "You sure sweetheart?" She asked. Hannah nodded. Kimberly walked over and kissed her cheek before leaving. Hannah looked at floor.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

Hannah looked at him to see the black eye. "Looks like my brother knocked some sense into you," she commented. Conner laughed slightly and touched the bruise on his eye.

"Yeah, you can say that," he answered.

"Look, Hannah, I want to apologize."

"You should."

"I'm sorry."

Hannah leaned against the wall. "How could you say that to me last night?" She asked. Conner sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know," he replied.

"You compared me to Krista. You know I'm nothing like her."

"I know."  
"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

Conner sighed and he looked at her. "Hannah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of those things," he insisted. Conner placed his hands on her waist. "Hannah, I love you, I'm sorry. I want to start over," he told her. Hannah let out a shaky sigh and she hugged him tight. "I love you," he whispered. Hannah let out another sigh.

"I love you too, I love you so much," she answered.

Conner kissed her neck and hugged her tight.

**(Three Days Later)**

Kimberly was hugging Hannah goodbye. "I can't believe this day has finally come," she murmured. Tears were falling down her face. "My little girl's all grown up," Kimberly commented.

"You have another little girl," Hannah pointed out.

Kimberly nodded and she let Hannah go. Hannah walked over to her brothers and she hugged them both. "You take care of yourself down in Miami," Hunter told her.

"Yeah, you know how to get a hold of me," Blake commented.

"I know. You guys take care of yourselves too."

She kissed them both goodbye before she walked over to Tori. When she hugged Tori, she felt a kick. "Whoa! Someone else wanted to say goodbye too," Tori commented. Hannah laughed and she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey, little girl in there. I know it's my little niece. You be good for your mommy and daddy. Don't give them such a hard time and make sure your daddy stays out of trouble," she told Tori's stomach.

Hannah hugged Kylie goodbye as well as Tommy. "You take care," Tommy told her. Hannah nodded.

"I will, I love you dad," Hannah answered.

"Love you too, kiddo," Tommy answered.

Hannah hugged Kylie tight. "You take care of mom and everyone okay?" She asked. Kylie nodded and Hannah kissed her forehead. She set her down on the floor and she looked around and saw that Conner was nowhere insight.

"Flight 897 to Miami is now boarding," the announcer announced.

"That's you kiddo," Kimberly commented.

Hannah nodded and she turned to get on the plane. "WAIT!" A voice shouted. Hannah looked up to see Conner running over to her. "WAIT!" He shouted again. He stopped in front of her and Hannah smiled.

"You're late," she commented.

"Well, you know how I like to make an entrance," he answered.

Hannah smiled and Conner held the box up. "Took me forever to get this. Don't open it here, open it on the plane," he instructed. Hannah nodded and she hugged him tight. "I love you," He told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

"Last call for Flight 897 to Miami," the announcer announced.

"I have to go."

Hannah let him go and kissed him goodbye before getting on her plane.

While Hannah was sitting on the plane, she took out the box and opened it. Tears fell down her face to see a promise ring inside. "Oh…Conner…" she whispered. She looked at the engraving inside the ring and she let out a small sob. "Always yours…always mine…" she murmured. She placed the ring onto her finger and she wiped her tears away. "_I love you, Conner McKnight, always_," she thought.


	31. The Wedding

Chapter 31: The Wedding

Hunter pulled on his tuxedo jacket and looked in the mirror. "Hey, bro, can you help me out here?" Blake asked. Hunter looked over his shoulder and saw his brother trying to fix his tie.

"Hey, Blake stop before you hurt yourself," he laughed.

Blake stopped and Hunter started to do the tie up. "How was Tori doing?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded his head.

"She's good. Baby's due next month," Hunter replied.

"Cool."

Hunter grinned and stepped back. "How did you learn to tie a tie like this?" Blake asked. Hunter shrugged.

"My birthfather taught me before he died. Said it'd be something I'd never forget," Hunter replied.

Blake grinned and nodded. "He was right," Blake commented. Hunter chuckled and he straightened his jacket. Just then, Dustin, Shane, and Cam walked in wearing their tuxedos. Hunter turned around and smiled at Dustin.

"Well, here's the groom, thought you ran off," Hunter commented.

"Oh trust me, he tried," Shane laughed.

Dustin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can I say?" Dustin asked. Hunter laughed and looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Dustin asked.

"It's me," Kimberly replied.

Hunter walked over and opened the door. "Hey, mom," he greeted. Kimberly smiled.

"Hey, Hunter," she answered.

She kissed his cheek before walking in. "Well, Dustin Brooks or is it Waldo Brooks?" She asked with a grin. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Oliver, I am begging you not to call me that please," he insisted.

Kimberly laughed slightly. "How's Rose?" Dustin asked. She nodded her head with a smile.

"She's fine, she's excited," she replied.

"Good," Dustin stated with a sigh.

Kimberly nodded her head slowly. "I won't keep you guys. I'll see you out there," she informed. She turned and left the room.

"Hey, mom," Blake called.

"Yeah?"

She stopped and looked over at them. "You look beautiful," Dustin told her. Kimberly smiled and she stood in front of them.

"Seems like yesterday you all were just teenagers trying to pass Ninja school and save the world at the same time," she commented.

They nodded their heads slightly. Kimberly walked over and she hugged them. "I'm so proud of all of you," she added. She bit her lip as she stood back and she placed her hand on Dustin's face. "One thing's for sure. You Dustin Brooks were the one person I wouldn't think would be the first to settle down," she commented. Dustin grinned and Kimberly sighed. "I'll see you out there," she told them. She turned and left the room.

During the ceremony, Kimberly stood behind Rose with a smile. She let down her emotional wall and she felt all the emotions she needed to feel. Rose held onto Dustin's hands with a smile. "I, Rose, take you, Dustin, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," she vowed. Dustin smiled and glanced at their clasped hands before looking her straight in the face.

"I, Dustin, take you, Rose, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," he vowed.

The minister called for the rings and Shane handed the rings over to him. "Dustin, take this ring, place it onto Rose's left ring finger and repeat after me," he instructed. Dustin took one of the rings into his hand and held it up to Rose's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," the minister instructed. Dustin slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Rose smiled as she reached for the other ring and started slipping it onto Dustin's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed. The minister said another prayer before placing his hands over theirs.

"By the power invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced.

Dustin lifted the veil from Rose's face, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her. Kimberly felt a tear fall down her face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Dustin Brooks," the minister announced. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds.

**(Reception Hall)**

Kimberly was dancing with Tommy while looking over at Dustin and Rose. "They seem so happy," he commented. Kimberly nodded.

"I was here when Rose came to me all confused when she realized she was in love with him," she answered.

Kimberly watched as Kylie ran from Hunter and Blake. "She's fine," he assured her. Kimberly knew who he was talking about and she sighed.

"I know, I know, I just miss her. Too bad Hannah couldn't make it to the wedding," Kimberly commented.

Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Tommy, I have something to tell you," she informed.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" He asked.

Kimberly giggled as she stood up on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. Tommy pulled back.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm pregnant, eight weeks," she replied. Kimberly let out a shriek as Tommy picked her up and spun her around. She felt like she was sixteen, back in Angel Grove, and Tommy had just asked her to the dance all over again. Tommy set her back down on the ground and he touched her face.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Tommy pulled her in for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.


	32. The Baby

Chapter 32: The Baby

**(4:15 am)**

Kimberly groaned slightly when the phone started to ring. "Who on Earth would be calling at this time?" Tommy mumbled.

"Ignore it," she yawned.

After another second, Kimberly shot up and she grabbed the phone. "Stupid, stupid!" She mumbled.

"Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Hunter? Honey is everything alright?" She asked.

"Mom, thought you weren't going to pick up. I'm sorry for calling so early."

"It's okay, baby. What's going on? Is it Tori? Is she okay?" She asked.

"Tori's water broke mom. She's totally freaking out and has no idea what to do and neither do I."

"Okay, calm down for starters. Where are you two now?"

"Um, we--we're both at Blue Bay Harbor Memorial."

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"About five minutes."

"Okay, your father and I are on our way."

"Alright."

They hung up and Kimberly got out of bed. "Okay, where exactly are we going?" He asked. Kimberly pulled on a change of clothes. "Kim?" He asked.

"Tori's water broke. We need to head up to the hospital," she replied.

Tommy got up and got change. "Should we wake Kylie?" Tommy asked. Kimberly thought about it for a minute and she nodded.

"She's been waiting for this as long as we have," she replied.

She pulled on her shoes and she hurried down the hall towards Kylie's room. Kimberly sat next to Kylie on her bed and started shaking her gently. "Kylie, munchkin," she murmured. Kylie woke up and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong, mommy?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, we have to go see Hunter and Tori," Kimberly replied.

Kylie sat up. "Is Tori having the baby?" Kylie asked.

"Yes she is, munchkin," she replied.

Kylie jumped out of bed and she changed her clothes. Tommy came in. "Sweetie, do you have the teddy bear you're going to give the baby?" Tommy asked. Kylie nodded and she picked up a light blue teddy bear with a crimson bow tied around it's neck.

"Ready to go?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep," Tommy replied.

He picked Kylie up and they left the house.

**(Blue Bay Harbor Memorial: 4:45)**

Kimberly hurried in and saw Hunter there. "Mom!" He called. He walked over and hugged her.

"Is she okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, but she's still a bit freaked. She wants you in there," he replied.

"Me?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I should be in there."  
"Mom, you're the only one here that actually gave birth before. Please, Tori needs your help."

Kimberly nodded and she went into Tori's room.

Tori was resting when she came in. "Tori?" She asked. Tori opened her eyes and she smiled to see Kimberly there.

"Mrs. Oliver, I'm so glad you're here," Tori told her.

Kimberly sat next to Tori and pushed her damp blonde hair from her face. "You're practically married to my son. I don't think being formal is needed now," she commented. Tori smiled and she bit her lip when another contraction hit. "Okay, now just take deep breaths," she instructed. Tori held onto Kimberly's hand and started her breathing. "Good, very good. You're doing fine," Kimberly told her. Tori shook her head.

"I can't do this, Kimberly. I can't. I'm so scared, I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how," she whispered.

Kimberly looked up to see Hunter standing there. Then she looked back at Tori and nodded her head with a smile. "You can do this, Tori. You're strong, you're great with Kylie. You'll be a wonderful, wonderful mother. You know how to do this, Tori. It's if you want to do this," Kimberly assured her. Tori shook her head and she let out a small sob.

"I'm so scared…I'm scared," she whispered.

Kimberly nodded her head again. "I know what it's like to be afraid, Tori. I was a mess the day Kylie was born. But you have my son who loves you dearly, who's here with you. He's able to be here to witness the birth of your child. He can be here. You don't want to be like me the day I gave birth to Kylie," Kimberly explained. Hunter walked over and he sat next to Tori and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tori placed her head on his shoulder and whimpered when another contraction hit. "You're okay," Kimberly assured her. Kimberly looked at Hunter. "Her contractions are closer together now," She informed.

"Should I go find the doctor?" He asked.

"That'd be a wise choice," Kimberly replied.

Tori sat up slightly. "I need to push," Tori informed. Kimberly shook her head slightly.

"Just wait until the doctor gets here," Kimberly answered.

Tori shook her head. "I can't, I need to push," Tori insisted. Kimberly looked over at the door hoping that Hunter would come in with the doctor. "Kimberly…you have to, please, I can't…" Tori trailed off. Kimberly bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly.

"Push, Tori," she instructed.

Tori cried out in pain as she pushed.

**(5:00)**

Hunter came in with the doctor and they saw that Kimberly had it under control already. Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Good, good, good. I can see the top of it's head," Kimberly informed. Tori nodded her head slowly. "Just one more big push," Kimberly instructed. Kimberly looked up to see the doctor there. "You can take over now," she informed. The doctor shook her head and she stood next to Kimberly.

"You know what you're doing, you have to finish it now," she informed.

Kimberly nodded and she looked over at Hunter. "Stand next to her," she instructed. Hunter was by Tori's side and he held her hand. "Just one more big push Tori and the baby will be out," Kimberly informed. Tori nodded and she gave one final push. Kimberly felt tears press against her eyes when she held her grandchild. "You have a little girl," she announced. Kimberly placed the screaming baby into Tori's arms. "It's a baby girl," Kimberly announced. The doctor nodded with a smile.

"Great work, Mrs. Oliver," she congratulated.

Kimberly nodded and she saw the tears falling down Tori's face as she held the baby. She looked up at Hunter to see the tears in his eyes as he looked at the baby. "Great job mom," he told her. Kimberly hugged him with a smile. Hunter kissed Tori's forehead when he let her go. "Good job, Tor. I love you," he murmured. Tori let out a small sob as she held the baby. Kimberly stepped back as she remembered the day she had Kylie.

**(Flashback)**

_**"It's a girl, Kimberly," Billy announced. He cut the cord, wrapped the baby up in the pink and white blank, and placed her onto Kimberly's chest. Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she looked at her daughter.**_

"**_Oh, my gosh, look at you sweetie," she whispered._**

_**The infant had stopped wailing once she entered Kimberly's arms. "She's so beautiful," she whispered.**_

"**_Congratulations, Kimberly," everyone announced._**

_**Something then happened, a sound came from Kimberly's mouth they all missed. Kimberly was laughing. It was like music to their ears. She then looked at Zordon. "Zordon, you're a grandpa," she announced. Zordon chuckled as he looked at the infant in her arms.**_

"**_What is the child's name?" Zordon asked._**

_**Kimberly looked at her daughter. "Kylie, Kylie Teresa Hart," she replied.**_

"**_And introducing Miss Kylie Teresa Hart," Rocky announced._**

_**Jason whacked Rocky upside the head. Everyone laughed and then Zordon started to speak. "Kylie Teresa Hart, I give you a gift. The Power of the Crane and the Falcon resides in you. You hold the power inside of you, child," he spoke. A white and pink light came from his energy tube and it turned into a single rose colored sparkle. It landed on the infant's arm and it turned into a star birthmark. Kimberly then lied down and fell asleep while holding her baby close.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly let out a sigh. "What are you going to name her?" Kimberly asked. Tori looked at Hunter before looking back at her.

"We want to name her, Kimberly," she replied.

Kimberly felt the tears press against her eyes when those words left her mouth. "You're the strongest person we've ever known. You fought so many demons, you saved so many lives. You're a hero, mom," Hunter explained. Kimberly smiled as she looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"I agree with them," a voice put in.

Kimberly looked over at Tommy with a smile. "You've done more than me. They say I'm a legend, they're wrong," he added. Kylie came in and she got onto Tori's bed with the bear in her arms.

"Here, Tori, this is for the baby," Kylie informed.

"Aw, it's sweet thank you," Tori answered.

She showed the baby the bear and Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "You're the hero, Kimberly. You're the legend. The only reason they say I am is because I was the first Ranger to turn from evil to good and was given one morpher after the other. But, you…you saved lives. You trained Rangers. You are a legend, Kimberly. Every Ranger will know who you are because of all the things you've done," Tommy explained. Kimberly placed her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"For now, I want to raise our daughter and the baby that's on the way," Kimberly answered.

Tommy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Beautiful," he murmured. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist while looking at Hunter, Tori, and Kylie.

"I love you too, Handsome," she answered.


	33. New Dream

Chapter 33: A New Dream

"Good, Kylie, very good," Kimberly encouraged. She watched as Kylie did the routine Kimberly was teaching her. Kimberly placed a hand on her now swollen stomach with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kimberly Hart. I heard she trains here," a voice commented.

Kylie jumped up. "Here she is," she announced. Kimberly looked her and her eyes widened in shock.

"M--Mom?" Kimberly stuttered.

Mrs. Dumas walked over to her daughter with a small smile. "Well, look at you Kimberly," she commented. Kimberly played with her ring and Kylie looked at her mother confused. "Looks like you got out of that mental hospital," she added.

"Mommy never went to a mental hospital," Kylie answered.

Mrs. Dumas looked at Kimberly in shock. "Where have you been for the past nine years then?" She asked. Kylie pulled on Kimberly's arm.

"Mommy, who is she?" She asked.

Kimberly picked Kylie up, while being careful with her stomach. "This is my mom, Kylie," Kimberly replied.

"But I thought grandma died?" Kylie asked.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

"Kimberly," a voice called.

Kylie's face brightened up and she jumped out of Kimberly's arms. "GRANDPA!" She shouted. Captain Mitchell took off his hat and smiled as he picked his granddaughter up. Kimberly let out a small giggle as she hurried past Mrs. Dumas and straight over to Captain Mitchell.

"Hey, dad," Kimberly greeted.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Dad?" Mrs. Dumas asked. Kimberly looked over at her mother and Captain Mitchell looked at her.

"You must be Laura Dumas," he commented.

"Yes, I am."

Mrs. Dumas crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Kimberly's mother, but I don't recall you being her father," she commented.

"Mom, let me explain…" Kimberly trailed off.

They looked up when the door opened again. "Hunter!" Kylie giggled. She ran over to Hunter. Kimberly gasped when she saw Tori come in with baby Kimmie.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped.

She walked over to Tori and Tori placed the baby into her arms. "Hey, mom," Hunter greeted.

"Hey, baby," she answered.

She kissed his cheek and Mrs. Dumas was in complete shock. "Mom?" Mrs. Dumas asked. Kimberly looked over at her mother with a slight nod.

"Yes, mother, this is my son, Hunter, and his fiancé Tori. And this little angel is my granddaughter, Kimmie," Kimberly informed.

"You are twenty-six years old. There's no way you're a grandmother," Mrs. Dumas snapped.

Hunter placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Says the woman that wanted to put her own child in a mental institute," he snapped.

"Hunter not now," Kimberly answered.

Tori held onto Hunter's hand. "Kim?" Tommy asked when he came in. Mrs. Dumas rolled her eyes and Kimberly smiled.

"Hey!" She greeted.

She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Well, I see you have single handedly ruined your life, Kimberly Ann," Mrs. Dumas commented. Captain Mitchell looked at Mrs. Dumas in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"You as the man who posed as her father should've had her go back to her gymnastics training," she replied.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children."

"Kimberly's my daughter."

Kimberly bit her lip as she watched this scene. "Well, according to her. I'm her father. I've been the person that's picked her up when she fell. I didn't take the easy way out by sending her off somewhere," he answered.

"You don't tell me how to raise my child," Mrs. Dumas snapped.

"Mom!"

Kimberly stood in front of Captain Mitchell. "You were embarrassed by me and you wanted to send me away. You were hoping they'd take Kylie away from me too," she told her.

"You were in no condition to take care of a child," Mrs. Dumas scolded.

"I don't know. I think mom did great raising us four," a voice commented.

Kimberly smiled to see Blake coming in as well as Hannah. "Hannah!" She gasped

"Who is this?" Mrs. Dumas asked.

Kimberly looked over at Mrs. Dumas and she wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulders. "Mother, this is my other daughter, Hannah," Kimberly replied.

"Oh…so you're the woman that tried to get rid of her daughter," Hannah commented.

"Don't you dare make me out the bad guy, girl. You're old enough to be one of mine," Mrs. Dumas scolded.

"You don't talk to my daughter that way," Kimberly snapped.

Tommy was just watching, knowing all too well that his wife could fight her own battles. "You turned from a soon-to-be Pan-Global Champion to a mother and a history teacher," Mrs. Dumas commented.

"Yep," she replied.

Kimberly nodded. She looked at her two sons and her two daughters with a smile. "I've got a better dream. I love being a mother, a teacher, wife, daughter, sister, friend, and grandmother. You can't take that away from me," Kimberly answered. Mrs. Dumas sighed and she pulled her sunglasses on.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be," she muttered.

Then she left the gym. Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"I'm going to go find Conner," Hannah informed.

Kimberly nodded and watched her go.

**(Reefside Soccer Field) **

Hannah walked up the field to see that practice had just ended. "Hey, McKnight, someone's here," one of the guys commented. Conner looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hannah?" He asked.

Hannah smiled as she started walking a bit faster to him, but then she broke into a run. "Conner!" She shrieked. She jumped into his arms with a small laugh and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing back in Reefside?" He asked.

He set her down with a grin. "Well, my mom's having another kid. Came back up to be with her until the baby's born," she replied. Conner smiled and pulled her into a kiss. They heard the other players whooping and cheering Conner on. Hannah pulled away with a laugh.

"Stay right here. I'm just going to change and everything," he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile," she answered.

Conner smiled as she let her sit there and went to change.

When he came back out, Hannah stood up. "Yeah, this is the Conner I dated," she teased.

"Funny," he answered.

Hannah smiled and he gave her another kiss. "I missed you," he commented.

"Same here jock," she answered.

He held her hand and they started walking around the park.

That night, Conner was taking Hannah home. Hannah was staring outside and watched as the scenery went by. "Everything alright?" He asked. She snapped out of her daze and she looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

There was silence in the car. "Hey, let's stop by your house," she suggested. Conner gave her a quizzical look before looking back at the road.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just for a little while," she replied.

Conner felt her hand on his leg and he glanced at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. Hannah nodded her head slowly. Conner bit his lip.

"You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant. I'm on the pill," she assured him.

Conner let out a breath before nodding his head slowly. "Alright," he answered.

He then did a u-turn and went back towards his house.

**(Conner's Apartment) **

Conner unlocked the door and Hannah looked around with a smile. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hannah leaned back against him before turning to look at him. She placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him deeply. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

**(Oliver Home) **

Kimberly saw Conner's car do a u-turn and she smiled as she looked back into her book. "What's that grin for?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," she replied.


	34. The Arrival

Chapter 34: The Arrival

Kimberly sighed as she walked out to her garden that she created in the backyard. Ever since she went on maternity leave, she had to keep herself occupied, so she went back to her gardening. Kimberly was working on her tulips when she felt the baby kick. A smile came across her face as she rubbed her stomach. She then thought back to when she was pregnant with Kylie, back in the Power Chamber. She slowly got up from the ground and she went back inside.

Kimberly went into the storage closet and she started looking through some labels on boxes. "Power Chamber," she read. She picked the box up and she went into the living room. She sat down and opened it. She looked over some things and she pulled out the blanket that Kylie was wrapped up in the day she was born. A lump went up to her throat as she looked at it. The baby kicked when Kimberly held the blanket up to her stomach. "What is it with you, your sister, and this blanket?" She asked. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Guess who," a voice replied.

Kimberly gasped and went over to the door. "Ryan!" She shrieked. She hugged Ryan with a giggled. Ryan hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see my sister and my unborn niece or nephew," he replied.

Kimberly smiled. "Hey, Kim," Kelsey greeted. Kimberly hugged Kelsey.

"Hey, Kels," Kimberly answered.

Just then the baby kicked. "Whoa! Looks like someone wants me to back off," Kelsey laughed. Kimberly laughed and she had them come in.

"I'm surprised you two haven't had any yet," Kimberly commented.

Ryan looked at Kelsey and held her hand. "Actually that's the other reason why we're here," Ryan informed. Kimberly gave them a quizzical look.

"I'm four weeks pregnant," Kelsey put in.

Kimberly gasped and she hugged Kelsey again. "That's great you guys, I'm so happy for you," she told them. Kimberly then sat across from them and rubbed her stomach.

"So is this pregnancy easier?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, much easier," Kimberly replied.

She sat back with a smile. "Because this time, I don't have to run from demons, train Rangers, and be a mother at the same time," she added. They all laughed.

After awhile, Kimberly went to get up to get something when she let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh!" Kimberly gasped.

"What? What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I--I think my water just broke," she replied.

Ryan got up and he had Kimberly sit down. "Kelsey, call Tommy, the number to his cell is by the phone," Kimberly informed.

"On it," Kelsey answered.

Kimberly held onto Ryan's hand. "Get me to a hospital, Ryan. I'm not about to have my kid in my house," she informed. Ryan nodded and they got Kimberly to the hospital.

**(Reefside High)**

Tommy was finishing up a lesson when his phone went off. He walked over and picked it up. "Dr. Oliver," he answered. He turned his back to the class as he listened to Kelsey. "Okay, I'm on my way," he informed. He turned his phone off and he grabbed his briefcase. "I have to get going. Principal Randall will have someone come in to keep an eye on you," he informed. Then he left the classroom.

**(Reefside Memorial)**

Kimberly was flicking the ice chips across the room when Tommy came in. "Hey, I came as fast as I can," he informed. He kissed her forehead.

"Well you're here now," she answered

Tommy sat down next to her on the bed. Kimberly held his hand with a smile. "Where's Kylie?" She asked.

"She's out by everyone," he replied.

She let out a sigh and smiled. "I so had Dana give me an epidural," she commented. Tommy laughed. "I wasn't going to go through natural childbirth ever again," she added. They both laughed a bit.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little bit," she replied.

Kimberly leaned back and closed her eyes as they waited for the time to come.

**(Hours Later)**

Dana smiled as she held the baby in her arms. "You have a little boy," she informed. Kimberly was leaning back against Tommy's arm trying to catch her breath. Dana placed the infant onto her chest. "It's your baby boy," she announced. Kimberly looked at her son with a smile and held him with tears falling down her face.

"I have a son…" she sobbed.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly and kissed the side of her head. "You did great," he told her. Kimberly sighed as she looked at him.

"Hey, baby, you've been giving me a lot of trouble for the past nine months," she commented.

They laughed slightly before they moved Kimberly to another room.

Everyone was sitting in the room with Kimberly when Captain Mitchell came in. Kimberly looked up from her son to her father with a smile. "Hey, dad," she greeted. Captain Mitchell smiled and he kissed her forehead. Kimberly smiled and she looked down at the baby. "Go say hi to grandpa, munchkin," she murmured. Tommy was sitting next to Kimberly and watched as Captain Mitchell held the baby in his arms.

"What's his name?" Carter asked.

Kimberly looked at Tommy before looking at Carter. "We were thinking on naming him William Mitchell Oliver," she replied. Captain Mitchell looked at her and Kimberly felt the tears pressing against her eyes. "You found me when I was stuck in a hole. You gave me so much dad, you saved me from losing it all," she told him. Captain Mitchell placed the baby into Dana's arms before he hugged Kimberly. She hugged him tight and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you dad," she told him. He smiled as he looked at Tommy and then back at Kimberly.

"I love you too, Kim," he answered.

Kimberly smiled as she pulled back and then Dana placed the baby into her arms again. Kylie was sitting next to her and she held her brother's hand. "Say hi to your big sister William," Kimberly cooed. The baby opened his eyes and he held onto Kylie's hand. Tommy smiled as he kissed the side of Kimberly's head and looked at his newborn son.

"Everything's perfect," he murmured.

"Very perfect," she agreed.

She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kimberly was hanging a picture up on the wall. She smiled as she looked at it. The picture was of everyone from her original team all the way up to her last days of being a mentor and a Ranger. She smiled to see all her friends from Jason all the way up to Conner. She still saw Andros and Ashley often, always coming by with their kids to play with Kylie.

Wes and Jen came by for Kimberly to see Claire. Eric and Taylor come by with their son, Sky, ever once in awhile.

Kimberly saw Carter, Dana, Ryan, and Kelsey a lot of the time. They always liked coming to visit whenever they wanted, not that it ever bothered her.

Jason had another girlfriend, Katherine. Apparently Kimberly's blast had erased some parts of Kat's memories. The last thing Kat remembered was coming to Angel Grove, she had no recollection of trying to kill Kylie. However, Jason fell in love with Kat all over again and JJ just loved her.

Hannah went back to Miami to continue on with her gymnastics training. As for Conner, he was accepted on the Reefside Wave and on the side was creating soccer camps for kids. Conner and Hannah's love was very strong, it reminded Kimberly of her and Tommy's relationship.

Hunter and Tori finally got married and were raising baby Kimmie in Blue Bay Harbor. They were both still training their students.

Blake was still racing and he finally met a girl that could love him back. An English girl by the name of Laura Watson. They met at one of his races and there was instant attraction. They started dating and had been dating ever since.

Cole and Alyssa had another child, Alana Ann Evans. Cole and Alyssa finally decided that they should get married. Nothing but a beautiful marital bliss since then. It kind of reminded Kimberly of her and Tommy's marriage.

Max and Danny had returned from their trip around the world and Danny settled down with Kendall and they had their daughter, Elizabeth.

Sadly, Kimberly never saw Merrick again after he went to find his place in the world. She missed him terribly and she hoped that he finally found what he was looking for.

Dustin and Rose agreed that they were too young to even think about having a family and decided to wait. Rose continued on with her figure skating and Dustin continued on with his freestyle and his teaching at the school.

Some Rangers Kimberly heard from every once in awhile, but many of them had moved and went on with their lives somewhere else.

Kimberly sat down and she smiled to see a now three month old Billy, just out of habit called her son that, playing with his toys. She walked over and picked him up. "Come on, mommy, let's go play," Kylie told her. Kimberly laughed and she nodded.

"Okay sweet heart, I'm coming," she answered.

She followed Kylie outside and knew that her life was good.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

**_Conner sighed as he heard the testimonies that were being told against him. "This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening," he muttered._**

_**Hannah was near Tori and Hunter when she suddenly felt dizzy. "Hannah? You okay?" Tori asked.**_

"**_Yeah, I just need…" she trailed off._**

_**Tori gasped when Hannah collapsed. "Hannah!" She gasped. Conner looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend passed out on the floor. After a minute, Hannah woke up.**_

"**_I'm fine," she assured Tori._**

"**_Let's get her outside," Hunter insisted._**

_**Conner grabbed Tori's arm. "Watch her," he told her. Tori nodded and left.\**_

**Title: Light Side of Love**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: T**

**This story is due: December 24, 2006**


End file.
